


Victor on ice

by Tina908



Series: Victor on ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hot Spring on Ice, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, True Love, figure skating, kind of first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is 17 years old and omega.He is traumatized by an event that happened when he first presented  as an omega but after a heavy breakup with his boyfriend it´s starts to affect his career.He just lost the Grand Prix Final in Sochi and is now having a break down but what happens when he meets his idol the retired 24 years old Yuri Katsuki?Just so we all know. This is NOT 1995 where Victor actually was 17 but it is 2015!





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Victor Nikiforov meets his idol Yuri Katsuki for the first time just after Victor lost the grand prix final and disappointed everyone.  
> How will the great Yuri react when he sees Victors break down and how will Victors opcomming heat affect the meeting?
> 
> Its not a long chapter but I like short chapters. That way I can write faster. Don´t know why but that the way it is.  
> I´m from Denamrk so English is not my native language so please live with if there is any little mistakes.

_“Victor, stop crying. It won’t change anything.”_

 

_____“ _ _ _ _ _You deserve the pain. It’s your own fault. You asked me to do this to you. Remember? You begged me to fuck you. You’re nothing but an omega slut.”______ _ _ _ _

 

______“You’re worthless. You don’t deserve to have me, a strong mighty alpha, to give you pleasure.”_ _ _ _ _ _

 

_“You’re nothing but a hole to fuck. A Living fuck toy. You only exist to please me and not even that are you good at.”_

 

_“You are nothing but a slut who loves to get fucked hard in that loose fuckhole of yours. Even though tears are running down your cheeks because of the pain, you still moan like a whore every time I pound into you.”_

 

_“Even though it hurts you love it. Your body still begs me to fuck it. I bet that you would even love it if I fucked you even harder. If I tore your ass apart.”_

 

_“You would love it and beg me for more. Fuck you’re disgusting. You make me sick.”_

 

_“Worthless shit. Fuck you’re such a fucking bad omega. You’ll never find a good alpha. Nobody would sink so deep that they would give such a disgusting omega like you pleasure. You only deserve the pain.”_

 

_“You need to be punished for what you have maked me do.”_

 

_“You would break your parents heart if they knew that they had such a whore omega as son. They would be disgusted if they knew what you maked me do. How much you love the pain.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Nooooo!”

 

Victor woke up from the dream screaming. Fear still made his body tremble.

 

_It’s was a dream... He’s not here... I’m safe... Aleksei vil never touch you again... Ivan made sure of that..._

 

It had been almost four years since that day and eventually the dream stopped come every night.

 

In the start he had made sure that he was to tired to dream by practice on the ice until his legs felt like they would fall of and all of that practice had paid of.

 

He had won a hell of a lot of medals and most of them were gold medals.

 

He had won three consecutive junior grand prix finals and he was three consective junior world champion. Last year was his senior debut and he had won everything. Trophée de France, Skate Canada, the grand prix final. the russian nationals, the four continents and the worlds

.

They were already starting to call him unstoppable but the dreams had returned after the break up with Mikhail. Everything he had used years on to bury deep inside of him so he didn’t break came flying up to the surface.

 

It was now affecting his skateting. He only barely made it to the grand prix finals and after todays short program it stod clear that he was no longer the Victor Nikiforov every one wanted him to be.

 

He had let them all down. His family, his country and his fans. Everyone.

 

I am going to disappoint every one again tomorrow.

 

He was useless.

 

Once again Victor spend the rest of the night crying out all of his pain by himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor’s prediction came true. After the last one of the skaters had been on ice was Viktor still last. He lost. Big time.

 

He’s final score had been. 232,59. Way to low considered his normal standard.

 

He did his Best not to break down crying When he saw the score. He couldn’t disgrace himself on live tv.

 

He found a place in the darkness so he could watch the exhibition. No matter how low he felt he had to see his idol skate.

 

Yuri Katsuki was amezing. The way he skated was so beautiful that Victor couldn’t take his eyes of him when he skated.

 

The great Yuri Katsuki with the endless stamina. The one who could make even the hardest jumps last in his program but when Yuri was 20 he had hurt his knee and was no longer competing. He only did exhibitions like this one.

 

First time Victor had seen Yuri skate was When he was very young and the sight had inspired Victor so much that he had used days on watching Yuri’s old programs.

 

Victor had used hours practice Yuri’s programs. He had even bought a dog who looked like Yuri’s.

 

Victor had dreamt of the day he would skate on the same ice as Yuri. The day where Yuri would see Victor as worthy reval.

 

Yuri took his stand in the middle of the ice.

 

He was skating ‘stay close to me’

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuri’s exhibition was done could Victor no longer hold in his tears.

 

He hurried out of the arena and into the thank god empty locker room.

 

He only barely reached the farthest corner of the room when he broke down.

 

He was crying so hard that he didn’t noticed that the door opened and someone entered the locker room. Not before that someone sat down beside him and placed one arm over his shoulders and pulled Victor into the persons chest.

 

Victor stiffened for a moment before he heard the soft voice of the person next to him.

 

“Just cry. It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything right now, just get it out first. I’ll just be right here in the meanwhile.”

 

He knew that voice. He had heard it before somewhere before. Victor turned his head and looked at the owner of the voice.

  
It was Yuri Katsuki who was sitten next to him.

 

The great Yuri Katsuki was sitting here with a arm around Victor to comfort him.

 

Victor was at the same time really embarrassed to be seen like this by his idol and relieved. Why he was relieved was he not exactly sure about but maybe it was because of the reassuring way Yuri held him, but decided to save the thoughts to later and just let himself be comforted.

 

Victor turned his body a little towards Yuri and buried his head at the older man’s chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually Victor’s didn’t have any more tears to shed. Yet he did not move. Still with his head buried in Yuri’s shirt and with reddend cheeks in embarrassment he cleared his throat and began to speak.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Startled Yuri lifted Victor’s head with a gentle hand under his chin so he was forged to look at the older man.

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Yuri asked baffled.

 

“Because your shirt is all wet now and isn’t it a bit weird for a stronger to cry like that all over your clothes?” Victor answered.

 

Yuri took his hand from Victor’s chin and offered it to him in a handshake.

 

“What?” Victor asked not understanding what Yuri ment.

 

Yuri smiled. “Victor give me your hand.”

 

“Why?” Victor asked but stil gave Yuri his hand.

 

The older man took the hand and began to shake it. “Yuri Katsuki, it’s an honor and a pleasure to meet you.” He said.

 

“Victor Nikiforov.” Surprised Victor answered by reflix.

 

Yuri smilled. “See, now we are no longer strangers.”

 

Victor couldn’t help but to giggle. “Maybe I’m not the only one who is a little weird?” He joked.

 

This time it was Yuri’s turn to let out a laugh. “No, you are difinitely not the only one.” He answered still laughing.

 

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to the hotel. We’re staying at the same hotel.” Yuri said and squeezed Victor’s shoulder before he got up and once again offered Victor his hand, this time to help him up. Victor wondered how Yuri could know that They where staying at the same hotel when they never had meet before but didn’t ask.

 

“Thank you.” Victor said instead and took the hand grateful.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone right now, giving the state you were in earlier.” Yuri said when they reached Victor’s floor in the hotel.

 

“Would you have anything against if I went out and bought some food and then we could eat together?” Yuri continued.

 

“No, not at all. I would love that but what about the banquet?” Victor asked shyly. Still embarrassed by what happened earlier.

 

“I vink it would be better to relax a bit before and if get there then so what. You’re more important than a banquet.” Yuri answered.

 

“Bu... But... I can’t let to miss the party!” Victor shouted a bit louder than he planned and felt his cheeks turn red as a result.

 

“Don’t worry about that.” Yuri answered non affected by Victor outburst.

 

“But...” Victor tried again.

 

“No buts. Would you like to keep me company during dinner?” Yuri cut him of.

 

“Ye... Yes.” Victor answered and blushed.

 

“Perfect. I’ll be back in a flash.” Yuri told him smiling.

 

“Okay... I’ll... I’ll wait in my room then. I guess.” Victor said.

 

“Yes please do. I’ll be back quickly.” Yuri answered. And after one last long gaze into Victor’s eyes, Yuri turned around to take the elevator down again.

 

Victor went to his room to wait for Yuri just as he had said he would but as the minutes went by he startet to feel something inside of him.  
Something he couldn’t ignore.

 

A need. A burning need that only became stronger as more tome went by.

 

_Oh god. Not now. This can not be happening right now. What am I going to do?_

 

_Fuck!_


	2. The surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri walks in on Victor who is in full heat haze.
> 
> How is Yuri gonna react and what will happen between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here.
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Please tell me if there is something you like more than other or if there is something you would like to happen later in the story.

_God. That smell... what is it?_

 

When Yuri steppede out of the elevator he was over he overwhelmed by a scent hanging in the air.

 

The sweetest smell Yuri had ever smelled. He didn’t know what the smell Was but he knew he had to follow it.

 

The smell let him to the last door on the floor.

 

_378... But.. Isn’t that Victor’s room? Hvor is the smell comming from his room?_

 

Unconsciously Yuri took the keycard to Victor’s room and opened the door.

 

The first ting Yuri saw was Victor who was lying on the bed, curled into a ball and whining.

 

“Victor?” Yuri asked som closed the door. “Are you okay?” The alpha continued. Afraid that the younger man might be hurt.

 

Yuri stepped even closer and discovered that the russian was rubbing his thighs against each other while one of his hands was placed between the thighs and palming the erection underneath.

 

_Wait... Erection?_

 

Then Yuri recognized the smell. It was the smell of an omega in heat...

 

Then Victor noticed that Yuri had entered the room and got up on his knees.

 

“Yuri... Alpha...” Victor whined in need. Happy that the alpha had reacted on his pheromones call.

 

“Victor... You’re an omega.” Yuri said. Not as a question because he already knew the answer.

 

Victor was desfinitly an omega, but not only that. He was an omega in heat.

 

_How is that even possible?_

 

Yuri hadn’t smelled anything that suggested that Victor’s heat was comming.

 

Victor had already taken of his shirt and was now standing the middle of the room and was taken of his pants.

 

“Alpha...” He whined again.

 

Not only is he an omega in heat but he thinks that I am joining him... But I can’t do that... It wouldn’t be right.

 

“Victor you can’t consent right now so I am not going to join you. You have to take care of this by you self.” Yuri said to stop Victor from getting any closer so Yuri wouldn’t lose his mind and do something stupid. Like joining the omega and fuck him six ways from Sunday.

 

He had to control his instincts. No matter how much Yuri wanted to be buried to his balls inside of Victor and help him reach the release he so desperately needed.

 

Yuri swallowed hard by the image of himself deep inside of Victor.

 

Victor had stopped taken of the rest of his clothes. Not that there was much left anyway. Only the younger man’s boxers were left.

 

“Alpha?” Victor asked questioningly.

 

Yuri released some of his pheromones to calm the omega down a bit.

 

“Victor you need to take care of this by you’re self. I can’t join you. It wouldn’t be right for me to do so. Can you be a good omega and do that for me?” Yuri asked while he was taking one step after another backwards towards the door.

 

Victor was frozen in place the only thing moving on him was his widened eyes that only got bigger with every step Yuri took. Not understanding why the alpha would leave him.

 

_Why would my alpha leave me? Can’t he see how much I need him?_

 

Victor couldn’t understand it but then the words from the dream suddenly came back to him.

 

_“You’re not worthy enough to have an alpha pleasuring you.”_

 

Lost in memories Victor broke down right before Yuri’s eyes for the second time today but this time was so much worse than the first because this time Victor was running on pure instincts and Vicctor’s instincts was telling that he was unworthy. A bad omega.

 

Victor dropped to his knees right there in the middle of the room and began to cry with such heartbroken sobs that Yuri immediately knew that he couldn’t leave the omega. Not in that condition.

 

Yuri took one step after the other until he was right in front of Victor and also fell on his knees.

 

Yuri took the crying omega in his arms and hugged the younger man.

 

“I’m not worthy... I’m a bad omega... Not worthy... Not worthy....” the omega kept repeating between sobs.

 

Yuri tightened the arms around the russian. “That’s not true.” He said. “You’re more than worthy but I don’t want you to hate me tomorrow...”

 

“You’re such a good omega Victor.” Yuri said while he stroked Victor’s back and hair.

 

“Victor, I’m really not sure what the right thing to do is but my heart is bleading for you and I can’t just leave you all alone like this. I don’t want to add to your pain but at the same time there is a chance that no matter what I do I will hurt you so please don’t hate me tomorrow.” Yuri said and sighed. “Please forgive me tomorrow, Victor.”

 

Yuri kissed the russian on the top of his head and then got both of them up and started to walk towards the bed with Victor’s hand in his.

 

“Yuri?” Victor asked hesitating. Like he didn’t dared to believe his own eyes.

 

When they reached the bed Yuri turned around and hold Victor’s head between his hands and looked him directly in the eyes.

 

“Listen carefully Victor. We are not going to fuck.” Victor interrupted Yuri with a unhappy whimper.

 

“I told you to listen Victor. I’m not done talking yet.” Yuri said and kissed Victor’s forehead again before he continued. “We’re not gonna have sex Victor, but I am going to help you through your heat. I’m gonna give you all the pleasure you want however I can but not with my cock because this isn’t about me. This is about you and your pleasure.”

 

_My pleasure?_

 

Victor didn’t fully understand what Yuri meant. How could Victor really believe that he was a good omega when Yuri didn’t even consider Victor worthy of his cock.

 

Because that was the reason that the alpha didn’t want to have sex with him right? That he was not worthy of the alpha’s cock. That he was a bad omega.

 

Yuri took of his shirt and led them up on the bed and placed himself with the back against the headboard, and stretched his arm out to the omega encoaragng Victor to come up to him.

 

“Come Victor and let me pleasure you.” Yuri said and gave the younger man a reassuring smile.

 

Victor finally took the hand in front of him and crawled on his knees to the other end of the bed so he was sitting right in front of Yuri.

 

Yuri turned Victor around and pressed his back against Yuri’s chest so the russian was sitting between Yuri’s spread legs.

 

Yuri pressed a light kiss on Victor’s neck, and the omega shivered.

 

“Can I take off your boxers?” Yuri asked and rested his hands on Victor’s hips at the top of the omega’s underwear.

 

Victor nodded. Desperate for the alpha’s touch.

 

Yuri immediately began to pull down the boxers and threw them aside.

 

“Victor, I need you to promis me that you will let me know if i do something wrong. Something you don’t want. Can you do that for me?” Yuri asked. Not touching the omega yet. Only holding his hands on the omega’s thighs.

 

The omega nodded again.

 

“Such a good omega.” Yuri mumbled into Victor’s ear and then finally reaching out to greb the rock hard cock between the omega’s legs

 

Victor immediately let out a long and let his head fall back against Yuri´s shouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.  
> What do you guys think? Is it the right decision not to leave Victor?


	3. The fingers and a phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Yuri be able to control is alpha instincts?  
> How will Yakov react to the news about Victor´s heat and the fact that Yuri is there with him?  
> And what is the meaning of the russian punk´s texts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the Kudos I´ve got so far.
> 
> Thank you!

Yuri looked down at sleeping omega in his arms. Victor had finally fallen asleep after Yuri had jerked him of into countless orgasms and were now sleeping, still sitting between Yuri’s legs and his head on Yuri’s shoulder.

Even though the omega had had severel orgasms, the alpha hadn’t even touched his own erection let alone had an orgasm.

Yuri didn’t really mind at all. This wasn’t about him. He didn’t plan on touching himself during the remains of Victor’s heat nor was planning on letting the omega touch it.

Even though is alpha still screamed to him that he should fuck the omega and then they both would be even happier.

Being around all of the heat pheromones made it hard to keep his head cold at times but so far he had been able to control himself. He just hoped it would stay that way.

They waren’t in a relationship and he hadn’t been asked to share Victor’s heat so he had no right to get lost in the pheromones.

Victor were far of into the heat haze to be able to constent so it would practically be rape if Yuri gave in to his alpha instinct and took the omega and Yuri couldn’t do that to Victor.

So no matter how much he wanted the younger man, he had to control it.

 

* * *

 

 Victor began to move only an hour later when the next heat wave hit and the omega began to whine in need even though he still hadn’t woken up fully yet.

“Alpha...” Victor said and instinctly reaching out for Yuri’s clothes cock.

Yuri grabbedthe hand just as it touched it’s targed and the alpha had to suppress a moan.

Instead he led Victor’s hand down to his own cock which was again hard and began to jerk him off with Yuri’s hand over Victor’s own leading the movements.

“Ngh... Ah!... Alpha...” Victor moaned before turning around so he now sat on his knees and faced Yuri.

The younger man took Yuri’s hand that had been around his cock and instead he led it towards his ass. Clearly signaling that he wanted the alpha’s fingres inside him.

Yuri hesitated. Not knowing what he should do.

“Alpha...” The omega whimperet when Yuri didn’t touch him.

“Victor, I’m not sure that I should do that.” Yuri said. Still hesitating.

“Yuri... Alpha...” Victor whimperet again. This time more desperately.

“Please... Alpha...”

The sound of the omega’s desperately need cut through Yuri’s heart and he couldn’t refuse the pleasure the omega wanted.

_It’s still all about him. The omega need something inside of him. It’s his instincts. It shouldn’t be a problem if my fingers is the only thing I but inside of him. I just hope he won’t hate me for it._

Yuri took his hand away from the ass and Victor whined disappointed by the loss.

Victor’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the alpha licking his own fingers and the again placing them on the omega’s ass.

“Are you sure?” Yuri asked one last time. Needed to be absolutely sure that it was what the omega wanted.

Victor quickly nodded. Wanted nothing else right now than to feel the alpha’s fingers inside him.

Yuri found the entrance and began to massaging the muscle.

Yuri was immediately rewarded with a soft moan from Victor who also pressed back against the fingers trying to push them inside.

“Patience, Victor. I don’t want it to hurt.”

Victor whimpered in impatience but Yuri didn’t stop rubbing with his fingers.

“You’re such a good omega. Waiting while I’m preparing you.”

“Nnnh... Alpha... Ahhh... Please...” Victor kept moaning obviously more turned on by the praise.

_I have to remember that he likes to be praised._

“That’s right Victor. Let me hear that sweet voice of yours. Show me what a good omega you are. Show me that you are enjoying this.”

“Ah... Alpha...”

Yuri’s fingers was soaking wet with slick. Then finally he pushed one finger into the hot wetness. When the finger was all the way inside he waited a moment so the omega got used to it before he started to thrust in and out of the younger man’s tight ass.

“Aaahhh!... Yuri!... ngnh... ahh...” Victor moaned so sweet just beside Yuri’s ear and the alpha if got possible even harder.

Victor noticed and started to rub his cock against Yuri’s still clothed cock.

“Nnhh...” Yuri moaned. “No, stop it... You need to be a good omega and focus on you’re own pleasure. Not mine.” He continued and gentle pushed Victor back a little. Just enough so their cocks no longer touched.

“Alpha?” Victor asked questioningly and gazed into the alpha’s eyes. Uncertainty painted all over the younger man’s beautiful face.

“Shh. It’s okay Victor. Don’t worry about it. The only thing I need right now is for you to be happy and well pleasured. So what do you need?”

“Alpha...” Victor said again. This time only with a need to be pleasured in his voice and pushed his ass back against Yuri’s fingers.

“Mmmh? What is it Victor? Do want another finger inside of you?” Yuri asked the moaning omega.

Victor nodded and looked at Yuri with so much need that the alpha got his breath cut in his throat.

_Fuck. I really want that man. God I would give anything for him to look at me with those eyes in another time when he wasn’t high on his heat._

Yuri snapped out of his thoughts and added another finger in the wettest part of the omega.

 

* * *

 

 

“Victor. Where is your phone?”

Victor lifted his head from Yuri’s lap where he had been resting the past half hour and looked at the older man with a question in his eyes.

Yuri stroked Victor’s cheek and the omega relaxed into the touch and purred.

“I need to call coach Feltsman and tell him that you won’t be available for the next day. Does he now your secondary gender?” Yuri asked.

“Yes.” Victor answered quietly. He had placed his head on Yuri’s lap once again, not really caring about the world outside. Everything that mattered was the strong need his heat gave him and the alpha that took care of him.

“Victor?”

“Mmmh?” Answered the omega half asleep.

“Your phone, where is it?” Yuri asked again, patiently

The younger man lifted his arm and pointed at his pants which was still lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

Yuri placed his hands under Victor’s head to he could lift it and get out of the bed without disturbed the omega. When Yuri was out of the bed he placed the almost slepping omega’s head on the bed.

“Mmmh... Alpha... Where?...” Victor mumbled.

“I’m only getting your phone so I can call your coach.”

“Mmmh...” Victor answered and finally gave after for the sleep

After at had found Victor’s phone he called the russian coach.

Yakov Feltsman answered after two rings.

“Vitya? Gde ty? Vy dolzhny byli byt’ zdes’ neskol’ko chasov nazad.” A male voice said angrily in russian before Yuri even had a chance to open his mouth.

“Coach Feltsman? This Yuri Katsuki, I’m calling instead of Victor. He can’t come to the phone right now.”

“Yuri Katsuki? As in the retired figure skater Yuri Katsuki?”

“Yes, sir.” Yuri answered.

“Where Vitya? Is he okay?” Asked Victor’s coach.

“Yes, Victor is fine. He told me that you know about his secondary gender?”

“Yes I do. What about it?”

“Victor went into heat after I helped him back to the hotel.”

“Der’mo.” The man cursed in russian. “Are you there with him now?”

“Yes.” Yuri answered hesitantly.

“What is you gender, Katsuki?” The russian coach asked darkly.

“Alpha, sir.”

“Katsuki, I swear!...”

“Please don’t worry sir.” Yuri interrupted. “I would never hurt him in any way and I wouldn’t dream of taking advantage of the situation but I can’t leave him, not after the break down the he had when I tired to leave.”

“Listen Katsuki. Do you know anything about Vitya’s past and why he had that break down?”

“No, sir. I didnt even know that he was an omega before this happened but it dosen’t matter to me. All I know is that he needs my help and I wouldn’t dream of abandon him like this.” Yuri answered.

“Good. Please tale Care of him, Katauki. I’m counting on you.”

“Don’t worry, sir. He’s safe with me and I would protect him with my life if I have to.”

“Good. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, sir.”

After he hung up he looked at the screen and saw that Victor had several texts from Yuri Plisetsky.

_Isn’t he that kid the call ‘The russian punk’? The one who won this year junior grand prix final?_

From: Yuri Plisetsky, 18:47  
“Oi! Selfish bastard, where the fuck are you?  
 You promised me to come to the fucking banquet!  
 Get your lazy ass down here!”

From: Yuri Plisetsky, 19:18  
“Is this because you lost?  
 Seriously! Get over you’re self!  
 You lost and so what!?  
 You’ll beat them next year!”

From: Yuri Plisetsky, 19:42  
“Answer me, god dammit!”

From: Yuri Plisetsky, 20:23  
“Fine! Then don’t answer me!”

From Yuri Plisetsky, 20:59  
“Come on Victor!  
 I thought we were friends!”

From: Yuri Plisetsky, 21:34  
“Fine!  
 I’m competing in the senior division next year!  
 We don’t need two russian in the same bracket!  
 Incompetents like you should just retire already!  
 Moron!”

From: Yuri Plisetsky, 22:59  
“I’m sorry, okay Victor!  
 I shouldn’t have written that!  
 Come on. Forgive me! Please! Call me!”

Of course Yuri couldn’t understand any of the texts because they were all in russian.

“Ngnh... Alpha...” Yuri heard Victor move over in the bed and moan in need when a new heat wave hit him.

“I’m comming Victor.” Yuri said and put the phone back before he turned around and walked back to the bed and the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chaper!  
> I really hope you liked it!
> 
> I´ll hopefully have the next chapter ready some time tomorrow. (Danish time)
> 
> Gde ty? = Where are you?  
> Vy dolzhny byli byt’ zdes’ neskol’ko chasov nazad. = You should have been here hours ago  
> Der’mo = Shit


	4. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor´s heat is on it´s ay down so Yuri thinks it is time to some clean up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter.  
> It´s the last heat chapter for now and the next chapter will be the morning after.

“Mmmh... Alpha...” Victor purred and nuzzled his nose where the alpha’s scent gland. Yuri growled in approval.

Several hours had passed since the last heat wave and Victor was once again resting cuddle up in Yuri’s arms and with his head lying on Yuri’s shoulder.

The alpha was running his hand from Victor’s hair, past the shoulders and down of the spine before the hand took the same tour up again and then did it all over again.

Victor was purring. Mostly unconsciously but it was a sign that the omega felt protected and well pleasured.

“How about a bath?” Yuri asked and nuzzled his own nose on top of Victor’s head.

Yuri could smell that the heat was to an end so now would be a good time to get the omega cleaned so he didnt have to sleep in he’s own cum.

“Mmmh...” The omega answered and nodded.

Yuri took Victor into his arm and carried Victor into the bathroom.

He sat the omega down on top of the toilet before turning around to turn on the water.

When the bathtub was filled he turned around again and ones again took the omega into his arms and lowered him down into the water.

Victor rested his head on the egde of the bathtub and continued to purr happily.

“You like that?” Yuri asked and took a washing spange and started to was Victor’s chest.

“Mmmh...” The younger man answered.

“Good.”

It took time to wash of all the semen on Victor’s stomach because of all of the orgasm the omega had had but when it was clean he moved on down to the legs and feets.

Then up to the arms and head. All the while Victor purred to show the alpha that he liked the treatment but after a while Yuri noticed that the omega got a little restless.

“What is it Victor? What do you need?” Yuri asked and stroked the younger man’s cheek.

“Ngnh... Alpha... Yuri... Alpha...” Victor anwered. Moaning between each word while thrusting his hip up. Seeking some sort of release from his now heavy erection.

“Don’t worry Victor. I’ll take care of you.” Yuri said while his left hand grabbed around the the omega’s hard cock and with his right hand push two fingers inside of the hot hole a little longer south than the cock. The hole was still wet with slick and loose from when Yuri had had his fingers there earlier.

The strokes were fast and rough and so was the fingers there was thrusting in and out of the tight hole. Quickly leading Victor to a hard orgasm. Screaming his pleasure put when it hit.

Afterward Yuri ones again washed Victor to make sure he was clean after his latest orgasm.

Then he carried the russian back to the toilet. Sitting him down and starting to dry him.

When Yuri was done were the omega hard again. Needing a new release.

“Alpha...” Victor said and stroked himself. “Mmmh... Aaah... Ngnh... Alpha... Ngnh... Alpha!...” Victor panting and the strokes intensifying.

“Do you want any help with that or am I just going to watch?” Yuri asked with a smirk.

_God, he’s gorgeous. It’s hard not to just give in to my instincts when they keep telling me to fuck him like there’s no tomorrow. To worship his body with mine. Show his omega just how much he is wanted._

“Ahh... Yuri...” Victor kept stroking himself a little longer before he reached out and took Yuri’s hand and placing it around of the omega’s cock.

Encouraging the alpha to take the lead ones again.

“Mmmh. Your such a good omega Victor and so beautiful. I’ve never meet a better omega than you. So good.” Yuri praised while stroking the cock in his hand before he lowered his head and took the cock all the way into his mouth.

“Yuri!” Victor cried out when he felt the alpha’s warm tongue licking the underside of Victor’s cock when Yuri moved is head and started fuck Victor’s cock with his mouth.

Yuri took the cock almost all the way out of his mouth and then sucked hard on the head and was rewarded with a cry from the omega. Then he took the cock all the way into his mouth again.

“Argh! Yuri!” Victor panted.

The omega reached out to touch the older man’s hair but hesitated just before his fingers touched the black hair.

“It’s okay Victor. Touch it all you want. Do whatever you want.” Yuri lifted his head and looked the omega in the eyes as he gave the permission. “It’s okay.” He repeated before he lowered his head and took the younger man’s cock into to his mouth again.

Yuri’s could feel the russian’s slender fingers run through his hair, closing and then pulling.

Yuri couldn’t help but moan loudly when he felt the small pain.

Fuck! I’m so fucking turned on right now that I think i could come just with the thought

But thankfully Victor came within seconds after that and Yuri swallowed it all.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri carried Victor back to the beds but placed him on the bed that hadn’t been used so he could stay clean.

Yuri also placed himself into the bed and took Victor back into his arm so he could stroke the younger man hair even after Victor fell asleep.

Sometime during Victor’s sleep the heat pheromones disappeared. A clear sign that the heat was over.

_Please don’t hate me tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!
> 
> Koibito = Sweetheart


	5. The morning after and goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wakes up the morning after his heat and the situation is a bit awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally here.  
> Sorry that it has a little longer than usually before I updated.

Victor woke up to the feeling of someones arms wrapped around him and a stable breath tickling his ear.

_Where am I?_

Victor spend several minutes without remembering anything but then it all came back to him.

The free skate.  
His big failure.  
His breakdown in the locker room.  
His meeting with Yuri.  
And...

_Oh god. Please tell me it was a dream._

He also remembered his heat. How he practically forced Yuri to stay.

The body next to him moved and the arms around him tightened bit. Pulling him in against the other persons chest.

“Mmh... Goodmorning.” Yuri greeted with a husky voice that was way to sexy this early in the morning.

“Goodmorning.” Victor answered back in almost a wisper because of his embarreassment.

“Did you sleep well?” Yuri asked.

“Yes, fine...” Victor answered and swallowed before gatheringnall of his courage and continued. “I’m really sorry about yesterday.” Victor closed his eyes. He didn’t dare to look at the man beside him.

Yuri didn’t answer. In fact he didn’t say anything. If Victor hadn’t had his on Yuri’s chest and felt is move up and down, he could have sworn that the older man had stopped breathing.

“Why are you apologising? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Yuri finally said.

“But... But... I forced you to stay! You were leaving and I made you stay!” Victor shouted and began to cry.

Soft lips kissed his forehead.

“Don’t cry. You didn’t force me. I chose to stay, I could have left back then but I chose to stay and help you.”

Surprised Victor rose his head and looked into the most amezing brown eyes he had ever seen and they didn’t look at him with disgust but with sincere care.

“But I forced you to do things...”

“No, Victor!” Victor flinched by the hard tone in Yuri’s voice.

“I’m sorry Victor. I shouldn’t have yelled like that but don’t you ever dare to think that you forced me to do anything I didn’t want to do because I wanted to help in anyway I could.” Yuri said this time in a more soothing voice.

“Okay... Thank you...” Victor said.

“You’re very welcome. Now how about you take a bath while I order breakfast?”

Victor nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you have any allergies?” Yuri asked.

“No, none.” Victor answered.

“Okay. I’ll order the same as me then.” Yuri said and again kissed Victor on the forehead.

Victor nodded one more time.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was already there when Victor finally came out from the bathroom.

“Everything alright?” Yuri asked when he noticed that Victor was still standing at the door to the bathroom.

“Um, yes. Everything is fine.” Victor answered and finally started to move again.

“What did you order?” Victor asked as he approached the dinner table.

“Yeah, about that... Actually I have no idea... I just asked the lady who answered what she recommended.” Yuri answered.

“Oh... I see...”

None of them said anything while they ate.

Finally Yuri cleared his throat and began to speak. “You know this don’t have to be so awkward. I swear to every god that exist and have ever existed that I don’t hate you nor do I regret that I stayed as long that really was what you wanted.”

At that comment Victor finally lifted his head and looked the alpha in the eyes. Victor had kept his eyes on his food ever since he sat down at the table.

“What do you mean?” Victor asked.

“Come on Victor. I’m having a really hard time here, worrying about if what I did was the right thing. If it would be better if I had left. If that is what you really wanted but couldn’t say because of the heat.” Yuri admitted and actually looked pretty frightened by the thought that he might had hurt Victor in any way.

“What? No! Of course not. You didn’t do anything wrong. I promise.” Victor assured.

Yuri let out a sigh of relief. “Really? Thank god. I was so worried.”

 

* * *

 

Victor packed his things after breakfast while Yuri took a shower of his own and when it was time Yuri followed him to the airport where he was suppose to meet up with Yakov and Yuri.

“Victor, here take this.” Yuri said and held out a piece of paper.

“What is it?” Victor asked when he took the paper.

“My phone number... You can throw it out if that’s what you want but just know that you can call me whenever no matter what time it is and no matter why. Just call if you need to.” Yuri answered.

“Thank you.” Yuri noticed the faint blush on Victor’s cheeks when he answered.

_“Passengers to flight 807 please start bording the flight from gate 3. And it was passengers to flight 807 from gate 3.”_

“Well it looks like it’s time.” Yuri said and got up with a sigh but Victor didn’t move. He just sad there on the chair and stared on the piece of paper Yuri had given him.

“Victor? Are you alright? Is something wrong?” Yuri asked worried.

“What?” Victor asked when he snapped out of it and looked at Yuri.

“Are you alright?” Yuri repeated. “Your flight is ready.”

“Oh, yes everything is alright.” Victor said and got up from the chair.

Both men walked in silence on their way to Victor’s gate. None of them knew what to say. How to say goodbye.

But eventually they got to the gate and Victor checked in.

“Well then I guess it is time to say goodbye.” Victor said while looking at the floor.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Yuri answered. “Well then please be safe Victor and remember that you always can call me.”

Finally Victor rose his head and looked Yuri in the eyes. “I will. Thank you. Well, see you.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Victor nodded and then turned around and started to walk the last of the way to his flight.

Just before Victor turned around the corner and disappeared, Yuri called out to him.

“Oi, Victor!”

“Yes?” Victor turned around and asked.

“A commemorative photo?” Yuri asked and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Only one more chapter before Victor goes to Japan to look forward to it!


	6. The phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets a call in the middle of the night by a crying russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the way I write so this chapter is written a little different from the others. I hope you don’t mind.

_It’s in the middle of the night. Why am I awake?_

That’s Yuri first thought when he wakes up in the middle of the night about a week after he left Sochi.

Then the sound is there again. It’s the sound of his phone. That’s what woke him up.

_Someone is calling me. I need to find my phone. Come on brain, wake up, where is the phone._

Finally it seems that his brain is starting to wake up because he remember that the vibrations in his bed is because his phone is under his pillows.

“Hai?” Yuri says when he answers still half asleep.

“Yuri?” A tearfully voice ask.

“Mmh... Yes?” Yuri answers, a bit more awake now.

“It’s...” Then the sound of a sob. “It’s Victor.” The russian gets out before he start to cry hard again.

“Victor? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Yuri ask, sitting up in the bed against the headbord, now fully awake.

“I’m sorry, I just... Just...” Then more sobs.

“Victor, you need to breath and calm down a bit so you can tell me what’s wrong.” Yuri says. Trying to get through to the younger man. “Listen to my voice, okay?”

“Ye...” Sobs. “Yes.” Victor answers.

“Good. Now breath for me Victor. Breath ind... Keep it in... 1... 2... Breath out...” Yuri guides Victor and listen to him breathing.

“Breath in... 1... 2... Out... Breath in... 1... 2... Out...”

They stays that way until Victor calms down.

“Good Victor. Now tell me. What happen?” Yuri ask after a while.

“I just found out that I didn’t qualify for the four continents and the worlds. I’m a totally failure. I’m useless. I disappointed everone.” Victor spits out before he can regret it and then breaks out in heartbreaking sobs once again.

“Oh, Victor I’m so sorry but you’re not a failure.” Yuri says, trying to soothe the russian again.

“But I am...” Sob. “I am...” Sob. “I’m a big failure.”

“Victor Nikiforov, stop it! You’re not a failure and I don’t want to sit here and listen to you talking shit about youself.” Yuri says, a bit too angry.

“Oh...” That’s the only thing Victor says and Yuri immediately begins to hate himself for the way to hars tone he used and is just about to apologize when he hear a gasp from the other end of the phone.

“I. I’m so sorry, Yuri. I shouldn’t have called. Of course you would be angry with a phone call in the middle of the night like this. I’ll hang up now. I’m so sorry.” Victor says fast without even breathing in between.

“No, no, no, I’m sorry Victor, I shouldn’t have said it like that. Of course you should have called. I’m glad you did. I told you to myself just don’t talk like that about youslf. It makes me angry because you’re not a failure. You’re so much more than something like that.” Yuri hurried to cut in before Victor had the chance to hang up.

“But... But... I screwed up.” Victor says.

“You lost. That happens sometimes, for everyone. You’re only 17. Relax things will turn around again.”

“But not for you Yuri. You’re the great Yuri Katsuki. The one with incredible stamina. You haven’t lost since you won gold in your second junior grand prix.”

“Yeah, and now I’m retired Victor. I hurt my self when I was 20 because I had to win gold everytime. People were expecting it of me and then I had to retire. Don’t compere you’re self to me Victor. You have potential to be even greater than me.”

 

* * *

 

That night they talked for hours and it started to be a regular thing that they talked several times a week.

Mostly it was Yuri talking Victor out of his anxiety efter another one of his failed practices with Yakov.

“Yuri why can’t I land a jump anymore? Not a single one?” Victor cried.

“Don’t worry. When the time is right you will again.” Yuri answered and tried to comfort the younger man.

Yuri senses that Victor had a pretty good idea why this was happening but Yuri didn’t want to press Victor. Yuri figured that the russian would tell him when he was ready.

Months went by with this until one night and then suddenly it was March.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?” Yuri said when he answered the phone.

“Yuri?” A snuffling voice aske with thick russian accent.

“Victor?” Yuri ask.

“Hee, heee. Yeah, that’s me.” The snuffling voice says while it giggles.

“Victor, are you drunk?” Yuri ask

“Indeed I am.” Victor answer, still giggling.

“What happened Victor? Why have you been drinking?” Yuri ask, this time more concerned.

“Because of the dreams.” Victor answer seriously.

“What dreams?”

“Dosen’t matter.” Victor says. “Yuri?”

“Yes, Victor?”

“Please be my coach, Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a comment if you have any feedback or leave a kudos if you like the story.  
> I appreciate both.


	7. A good-looking foreign guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the good-looking foreign guest that comes to Yu-topia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did say that the next chapter would take a few days but it turned out to take a few hours instead.
> 
> It’s not so long but I hope you like it!

_“Please be my coach, Yuri.”_

The sentence kept repeating it self in Yuri’s mind like a none stopping playback track.

It was the only thing Yuri could think about for weeks.

_That kid actually wants me to coach him even though he has one of the best coaches in the world._

Yuri was really honered by that but at the same time really afraid that he could not live up to that.

“Victor, you’re drunk right now. You need to think this over seriously when you’re sober.”

That’s what he had answered and since then he hadn’t heard from Victor.

_If am lucky, he really is thinking this through. If am not lucky, he regret that he asked and is never gonna talk to me again._

His thoughts were killing him slowly as he made his way to the Ice Castle so he could skate some of his anxiety of him.

“Excuse me.” Yuri said as he entered his home rink.

“Hey Yuri. Are you here to skate?” Yuuko Nishigori greeted him.

“Yeah, I am. You don’t mind do you?” He asked.

“No, the rink is empty so go right ahead.”

“Awesome. Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Yuri’s phone started to ring while he was still sleeping and in hope that it was Victor, he woke up after the first ring and jumped after his phone.

“Hello?” Yuri asked. Breathless after the hectic search for his phone.

“Yuri? I’m really sorry but my girls filmed your skate yesterday and they uploaded it and it went viral.” Takeshi Nishigori said.

Axel, Lutz and Loop Nishigori had filmed him yesterday when he had skated Victor’s free program from last year, uploaded it online and now it had went viral. Great...

 

* * *

 

The next day he got stopped by reporters on his way to  the Ice Castle.

“Yuri Katsuki, can you tell us why you skated the free program of the young Victor Nikiforov?”

“Yuri Katsuki, what was the meaning behind the video?”

“Why skate the free program from the person who came in last at the grand prix final?”

“Yuri Katsuki, was it an insult to Victor Nikiforov?”

That question finally got Yuri to stop up right in the middle of a step.

“Wait what?” Yuri asked. Not sure he had heard right.

“Was it to mock Victor Nikiforov for fail like that?” The reporter repeated.

“Of course it wasn’t. Are you crazy? I would never do something like that. I skated that program because I really like it, because I really respect Victor Nikiforov, Because I believe that he will be back even greater.” Yuri answered angry over that people could even get them self to think that.

“Now excuse me.” Yuri said and turned around and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone watched the video, even Victor himself. He watched both the skate video and the interview where Yuri praised him and he finally made a decision.

Two days later he was sitting on a flight to Japan.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Yuri had woke up to snow and was on his way to the front of the house but when he opened the door he was attacked by a large poodle.

“Vicchan?” Yuri asked confused.

_No, it’s not Vicchan. It’s much bigger and besiddes Vicchan is dead._

The poodle was licking him all over his face when his father came out from the kitchen.

“Yuri, isn’t he just like Vicchan? He came with a really good-looking foreign guest. He’s in the hot spring right now.” His father said.

_A good-looking foreign guest... A poodle that look like Vicchan... Wait it couldn’t be... Could it?_

Yuri got up fast and made it the way to the hot spring.

_It is..._

Right in the middle of the spring was Victor Nikiforov sitting.

“Victor? What are you doing here?” Yuri asked confused.

“Yuri, starting today you’re gonna be my new coach. You’re gonna help me win the Grand Prix Final.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! <3


	8. Way to early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri visits a doctor

* * *

“Yuri! Wait! Lower the speed! Come on! I’m dying back here!” Victor yelled after Yuri who where several feets ahaed of him all the while he desperate was trying to catch his breath.

“Come on Victor! We need to get your stamina up!” Yuri yelled back.

Yuri had woken Victor up at 5 am this morning to as he put it, “get a good run in before breakfast to start the day.”

Yuri had agreed to be Victor’s coach and he was determined to get Victor’s stamina up before starting to teach him any jump or start on his programs.

After the finished the run (which they had to cut short in Yuri’s opinion but Victor was afraid his lungs would give up) they had breakfast in the common area when Yuri brought up the topic of Victor’s heat.

“Victor?”

“Mmh?” Victor looked up from his food with the mouth full of it.

“You know, I was wondering if you went to see a doctor after your heat in Sochi?” Yuri asked carefully. Happy that they were the alone in the common area.

Everything in Victor froze. Even his mouth that had been happily chewing his food.

“...No...” Victor finally answered after a long break.

“Victor!”

Victor flinched by the sound of a disappointed and angry alpha.

“Why?” Yuri demanded to know.

“I’m on suppressants...”

“But you where on suppressants back then too weren’t you?” Yuri asked.

“Well... Yeah...” Victor answered hesitantly.

“And you’re still taking them?” Yuri said angry. Already knowing the answer to his question.

“Well... Yeah...” Victor repeated.

“And you didn’t see a doctor.”

“Um... No....”

“Why?”

“Because... I’m afraid...” Victor wispered so Yuri had to strain himself to hear what the younger man said.

“Victor you have to see a doctor. Eihter you can go alone or I can go with you but you have to.” Yuri said. This time more gentle.

“You wouldn’t mind going with me?” Victor asked carefully.

“Of course not.” Yuri answered with a gentle tone and smile.

“Thank you.” Victor let out a sigh of relief

 

* * *

 

After breakfast Yuri drove Victor to their family doctor.

“Nikiforov-san, welcome, I’m doctor Ito.” The doctor greeted.

“Hello.” Victor answered and shook her.

The doctor turned and looked at Yuri. “And Katsuki-san what is you’re relationship with Nikiforov-san?”

“He’s my coach.” Victor answered before Yuri got the chance. “And my friend.” Victor continued and blushed. Hopping he wasen’t wrong.

“So it’s okay for him to be here during our talk? Just to be sure.” Doctor Ito asked.

“Yes. I would very much appreciate that.” Victor answered.

“Alright. I read that what bringes you here today is an unexpected heat in December last year?”

“Yes.”

“And you were on suppressants back then and you’re still on the same?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Let’s see what we can find out then.” The doctor said and started to take different tests.

Almost two hours later the doctor finally had an answer.

“Nikiforov-san, the tests shows us that your are immune to suppressants. Actually you’re immune to every single one of the suppressants we tested on you.”

“WHAT!” Victor shouted with horrified face. “Ho-how is that possible?”

“My best guess is that your omega have been through a major trauma or even more than one and has cost that your omega will no longer let it self be suppressed.” The doctor answered,

“Yuri?” VVictor whispered.

“I’m here Victor.” Yuri answered and took the younger man’s hand. Victor look like his worst nightmare had come true and was standing right in front of him.

“I... I... I can no longer use suppressants?” Victor asked with a shaking voice.

“No, I’m afraid not. You’ll have to stop from today.” The doctor answered.

Victor started to whimper in fair and Yuri’s alpha began to cry by the sound of the omega in so much distress.

_My omega._

A voice said in the back of Yuri’s mind.

“If you will excuse us, doctor Ito, I will be taking Victor home now.” Yuri said and got up from the chair he had been sitting in and then turned and got Victor up too with Yuri’s arm in a solid grip around the whimpering omega.

“Oh Katsuki-san one last thing.” The doctor said before they could leave the room.

Yuri only turned his head slightly the doctor’s way. “Yes?”

“Are you his alpha?” The doctor asked.

“I’m not mated with him but he’s under my protection and I’ll be whatever he needs me to be.” Yuri answered with a serious expression and left the room without waiting for the doctors response.

 

* * *

 

 

When they came home Yuri lead Victor straight to his room and hugged the younger man as soon as Yuri had closed the door.

“It’s okay Victor. You’re safe. It’s only us here. Just give in.” Yuri whispered softly and tightened the hug.

The first sob was so quiet that Yuri felt it more than heard it but it shook through Victor so strongly that there was no mistaken it.

The next one was so heartbroken that it broke Yuri’s heart with just that one sound.

Victor’s legs gave in by the third one and both men sunk to their knees. Victor’s arms grabbed onto Yuri with so much force that Yuri could feel the pain from Victor’s nails through his clothes.

“That’s right Victor. Let it out. I’m here. You’re not alone. I’m not letting you drown. I got you, Vitya.” Yuri kept whisper comforting words to Victor while he cried his pain out.

“I can’t Yuri, I just can’t.” Victor cried out between the sobs.

“What is it you can’t Vitya? Please explain it to me so I can’t help you.” Yuri asked

“I can’t go without suppressants. I just can’t.” Victor answered.

“Of course you can, Vitya. I’ll be here to help you.”

“You don’t understand Yuri!” Victor shouted.

“Then make me understand.” Yuri answered calm.

“I hate being an omega! It’s a disgrace! I’m a disgrace!”

“Oh, Vitya. Of course you’re not a disgrace. You’re the best omega I’ve ever met.” Yuri reasured.

“Bu-but they to-told m-m-me that I’m a disgrace.”

“Who?” Yuri asked.

“Mikhail and Aleksei.” Victor whispered.

“Who is that?”

“Can’t we talk about that some other day. It’s a long story.”

“Of course we can.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Yuri got Victor to calm down they both went down to get some dinner.

“Victor have you ever tried Katsudon?” Yuri asked and offered Victor a smile.

“No. Is it good?” Victor answered and returned the smile.

“Yes, very. It’s my favorite.”

The moment Victor tasted the katsudon his mouth turned into the cutest heart shaped smile.

“Vkusno!”

“Do you like it Victor?” Yuri asked, trying to hide his smile behind his hand.

“Yeah, I really lo...” Victor stopped midt sentence and looked at Yuri with big eyes and open mouth.

“What is it Victor? Is something wrong? Is the food bad?” Yuri asked worried.

“You’re calling me Victor.” Victor said and sounded disappointed.

“Yeah that’s your name, right?” Yuri said not understanding.

“But you called me Vitya earlier.”

“I did.” Yuri confirmed. “Do you like it better when I call you Vitya?”

“Yes. I kind of do.” Victor answered shyly and looked at his food.

“Okay. Then I’ll continue to do so.” Yuri said gentle.

Victor’s heart shaped smile came back on full power.

_Is he tryin to kill me with cuteness?_

Yuri thought but then just smiled for himself and continued to eat his own food.

“What are the plans for tomorrow? Are we going to skate?” Victor asked when he finished the last of his katsudon.

“No. I’m gonna wake you ‘way to early.’” Yuri said and used Victor’s words from this morning. “And then we’re gonna rum to Minako’s studio so we can train your stamina and flexibility and if you’re not dead by the end of the day then you get to go skateting but otherwise you don’t get to skate until you are no longer dead by evening. No matter how many days it takes.” Yuri answered.

“You’re kidding me right?” Victor asked shooked,

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Yuri asked back with a serious face.

“No...” Victor answered with a big sigh.

“By the way Vitya, I need the number to Yakov Feltsman and your parents.” Yuri said.

“Why?” Victor asked.

“Because you’re only seventeen and I need to call them to let them know what is going on and that you’re my responsibility now.”

“But...”

“No buts, Vitya. Just the numbers.” Yuri cut in.

“Yes, sir.” Victor answered and pouted.

“Don’t call me sir. It makes me fell crazy old and I’m not that old.” Yuri said with a pouting of his own.

“You know, you are like, seven years older than me, so you are pretty old.” Victor said teasingly. Trying not to laugh.

“Noisy brat.” Yuri answered. Trying to hide his own laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter! <3


	9. The nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finds out a little about Victor’s past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was told that my scenes maybe was a bit short so here is a bit longer Chapter.  
> I hope you like it <3

“Yes sir, I’ll take good care of him.” Yuri said and answered the russian coach’s question.

“Good Katsuki. I’m counting on you.”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking sir, but are you alright with this? I’m not sure I can be as good a coach to him as you.” Yuri said. Finally putting his doubt into words.

“Listen Katsuki, I know Victor has been talking to you but I don’t how much he have entrusted you with but Victor have been so down lately that I’ve been afraid of his mental state, but when he saw the video with you and told me he was going to Japan to have you coach him, it was the first time he smilled for weeks, even months. I don’t know how good a coach you can be but if you can make him smile again, that’s all I need to know.” The russian coach answered.

Yuri didn’t know what to answer. His throat tightened with emotions. “I’ll do whatever it takes, sir. I’ll make him the best skater in the world. I’ll make him smile again. I’ll make him a living legend.” Yuri stated.

“I’m counting on you.” The russian coach repeated with a voice trembling with emotions.

 

* * *

 

That night Yuri couldn’t sleep. His mind was filled with thoughts of Victor.

Even though they had talked a lot in the phone, Yuri didn’t actually know a lot about him. What was behind the face he showed the out side world and Yuri wished for nothing more than to get to know the real Victor Nikiforov. Yuri wanted to know every single thing there was to know.

First of all he needed to find out every single thing the russian could do on the ice so he could start the practice and make Victor even better.

But he diffently also needed to know how to safe Victor from himself. Safe him from the darkness that was trying to devour him.

Hours passed away and finally Yuri could feel his conscious slip away and give in to the sleep.

“No!!!”

Yuri was torn out of his sleep. Not really sure what had woken him up but then the streams ruturned.

“No!! Don’t!!... Stop it! I don’t want to!... Help!!!...”

Yuri was already out of his bed and over by the door before the scream had ended.

It felt like Yuri was flying when he ran down the hall to Victor’s bedroom.

“...Don’t do it!! Please!!...”

Yuri pulled Victor’s door open with so much force that it broke when it hit the wall but Yuri didn’t care about a damn door. He just needed to get in to Victor so he could fight against whatever scared him like that.

The first thing Yuri noticed was that there wasen’t anyone else in the run beside Victor, who threw himself from side to side in the bed. Trying to fight someone off who was only in his dreams.

Yuri hurried over to Victor and put both of his hands on Victor’s cheeks. Gently wiping the tears away even though new ones just came running down.

“Vitya, wake up.” Yuri said gentle.

Victor didn’t wake up he just started to whimper in is sleep instead of streaming.

“Vitya, come on, wake up. It’s me, Yuri. You’re safe, it’s only a nightmare.”

Finally it seemed that Yuri got through to Victor because he started to slowly opening his eyes and looking disorintated at Yuri’s face.

“Hey there. You awake, Vitya?” Yuri asked and smiled.

“Yuri?” Victor asked. Frowning in confussion.

“Yeah. You were having a nightmare. Do you remember?”

“Y-ye-yes.” Victor got out through the sobs that started to tear through his body.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuri asked gentle. His hands still stroking Victor’s cheeks.

Victor nodded. Tears still running down his cheeks and body still trembling from the sobs.

Yuri got into the bed and took Victor into his arms. “What did you dream Vitya?” Yuri asked and stroked Victor’s hair instead of his cheeks.

“A-about... ....” Victor whispered so quietly that Yuri couldn’t hear him.

“A little louder Vitya. I can’t help you if I can’t hear you.”

“I dreamt about... Aleksei...” Victor repeated still whispering but this time loud enough for Yuri to actually hear what he said.

“Is this Aleksei the same on you mentioned earlier?”

“Yes...”

“And who is he?” Yuri asked.

“My cousin...” Victor answered quietly.

“Okay, and what did he do to you?” Yuri asked. He was having a hard time not to let his anger be heard in his voice.

_No matter what that bastard did, it was bad enough to give Victor nightmares. If I ever meet him I’m gonna kill him._

“He... He... I...”

“It’s okay, Vitya. Just start with the beginning.” Yuri said.

“Yeah, okay.” Victor took a deep breath and then began to tell his story.

“I presented as an omega when I was thirteen. My first heat came a couple of months later and it all went fine but when my second heat came I was on vacation at by uncle’s place and my heat came out of the blue.

It was before it became regular. Both Aleksei and his brother Ivan is alphas but I was home alene with Aleksei when it hit me...

Aleksei snapped... He told me that my smell had droven him crazy all day and now he would claim his ret... That an omega whore like me only deserved to take what he had to give... And because I was such a slut... He only had pain to give...

He laughed of me... Told me that I only was worthy of the pain... And that even though I was in so much pain, I still begged him... That it proved that I Was nothing more than a omega whore...

And I did... I did... I begged him to keep... I begged him... I... I...” Victor sobbed so vioently that he had a hard time breathing and was starting to hyperventilating.

“Vitya, you need to breathe. Come on, be good for me and take a deep breath. You can do it.” Yuri whispered gently and reassuring. He stroked his hand through Victor’s hair and removed his bangs so he could kiss the younger man on his forhead.

Victor slowly started to breathe normally again. Victor lifted his arms and placed them around Yuri and buried his head in Yuri’s chest.

“That’s right, Vitya. You’re doing so good.”

“I... I kept begging him to fuck me... No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much I screamed inside of my mind, my mouth still begged him...

My omega side didn’t care, I just needed to be fucked...” Victor had to take a break to get his breathing under control again before he continued.

“It lasted about two hours before Ivan came home and discovered what was going on...

Ivan dosen’t have a sense of smell so he wasen’t affected by the pheromones... He stopped him but everything Aleksei told me and everything he did to me... It never left me...

Everytime I went into heat, I was so afraid that someone would discover me...

I locked myself up in my apartment... Using sentblockers and suppressants already from when I was fourteen... I know, way to early but not illegal...

I buried myself in my training and it paied off but I never wanted anything sexual outside my heat... I was too afraid of it, I still am...

Then I meet Mikhail when I was sixteen and he was eighteen... When he found out that I was an omega he kept asking me when my next heat was and where we would spend it and I kept trying to tell him that I wanted to be alone during my heat...

We had only been together for three months and had never had sex before and I didn’t want him or anyone to be with me during my heat...

He told me that I was selffish, denying my alpha the right he had to be there during my heat, denying him the pleasure of an omega’s heat...

That it made me to a bad omega, that I then was unworthy of having him as my alpha and then he left and I never saw him again...

But all of that ripped up the old wounds and I couldn’t skate anymore... The nightmares came back and you know the rest...” Victor finished of his story.

Yuri was quiet for several minuts after Victor stopped talking. He had to think his answer over, really thoroughly so his words didn’t end up hurting Victor instead of comforting him.

“Vitya, you’re not unworthy. It’s them, they are not worthy of you. You are so fantastisc.” Yuri whispered and kissed Victor’s forehead for god knows which time.

“You really Think so? It’s not just something you say?” Victor whispered back.

“No, I really think that.” Yuri answered.

“That time in Sochi. I really did feel safe. You were the first one to be there during my heat since then...” Victor mumbled really low so Yuri almost didn’t heard him.

“Don’t worry, Vitya. I’ll always keep you safe.”

Yuri stayed with Victor until they both fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Yuri woke up every night to the sound of Victor’s screams and every night he went into the younger mans room and held him while he cried. After a week Yuri didn’t even butter to go to his own room to sleep. He just started to sleep all night in Victor’s bed.

Victor’s stamina was also getting better. So Yuri decided that it was finally time to let the russian on the ice.

“Ahhh. It feels so good to be back on the ice.” Victor said while he was skating with both of his hands over his head and a happy smile on his face.

“Come on, Vitya. It was only teen days.” Yuri said but he could not help but to laugh.

“It felt like for ever.” Victor said and pouted.

“Now stop playing Vitya and show me everything you can do on the ice.”

After I couple of hours Yuri had seen everything the russian could do and had gotten a pretty good picture of what he had to work with.

“That’s good Victor, let’s stop fore today and then tomorrow we will...” Yuri was cut of by a loud bang from the door to the ice rink.

“Victooor!!!” A loud angry voice yelled with a russian accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most people probely already knows who is comming in the next chapter ;D


	10. Two Yuris?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky arrives to Hasetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you told me that this fic reminds you of one called ‘shared gravity’ and now I’ve read that one and I will give you right that there is some similarities Like Victor is a traumatized omega and his trauma and Yuuri is an alpha but I promis you that this fic is walking a different path.
> 
> I hope every likes jealous boyfriends,  
> A psycho ex,  
> Maybe a little fear of a love rangle but not really a love tangle,  
> Mating,  
> Unexpeted heats where the words ‘wrong time, wrong place’ will dominate.  
> True love and surporting friends and family, and a lot more.
> 
> That’s some of the things I’m planning in this fic ;)
> 
> By the way, I decided That Yuri Katsuki is now spelled Yuuri Katsuki so we don’t confuse him and Yuri Plisetsky. 
> 
> And yes, maybe I just should have done that from the start but what the hell, you learn from your mistakes every day so I hope you Will enjoy this chapter anyway.
> 
> Some sentence is in cursive to indicate that the charecter is speaking in their native language. In this chapter it is Yuri and Victor speaking russian.

_“Victooor!!! Where the fuck are you!?”_ The angry voice shouted in russian

Walking into the ice rink from the kicked open door was a young pale boy with blond half long hair and a seriously angry expression on his face.

Yuuri was pretty sure that he had seen the boy somewhere before but wasen’t sure until Victor answered the boy back in russian that he remembered.

_“Yura? What are you doing here?”_ Victor asked.

_Oh yeah, it’s the russian punk._ _Yuri plisetsky, right?_ Yuuri thought.

_“What the fuck do you think I’m doing here, asshole? Tell me why I should hear from Yakov that you had gone to fucking Japan and you didn’t tell me youself?”_ The younger russian growled.

“Yuri, don’t you think it would be better to speak in english so Yuuri can understand us?” Victor asked in english.

“I don’t fucking care about that pig! He’s just a fucking second-rate coach!” Yuri Plisetsky shouted but despite his words he spoke in english after all.

“Is this about what I wrote to you during the time you were missing in Sochi? I apologized for that already. Come on, you know that I didn’t mean it.” The younger russian continued.

“No, no, don’t think that, Yuri. It’s diffrently not why. I just didn’t even had time to tell Yakov. I left only a couple of hours after I decided to go.” Victor answered.

“Then why the fuck didn’t you at least text me, you asshole! I thought we were friends but I haven’t heard from you in a week. I had to find out from fucking Instagram that you were in Japan!” Yuri Plisetsky said.

“I’m sorry, Yuri. I know I should, there has just happened so much in that week. I haven’t talked to anyone. Yuuri called Yakov to tell him where I was. So please forgive me?” Victor asked and gave Yuri the best pair of dog eyes he could master.

“Don’t pull that dirty move on me, jerk... But yes I forgive you, so let’s get going to wherever you’re staying so we can pack your bags and get on a flight back to russia.” Yuri Plisetsky said and turned around to leave

“But Yuri... I’m not going back to russia right now. I asked Yuuri to be my coach so I’m staying here to practice...” Victor answered.

“The fuck you are!” Yuri Plisetsky shouted. “He’s not a good enough coach for you. You need to get back to Yakov before you ruin your career!”

“No, Yuri I...” Victor was cut off by Lutz, Loop and Axel who just entered the rink.

“How about a face off then?” Lutz asked

“Who the fuck are you?” Yuri Plisetsky asked.

“Yuri, please watch your language in front of the children.” Yuuri said. It was the first time he had spoken since the younger russian had entered the ice rink.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Yuri growled but didn’t curse. “Who are you little people?” Yuri repeated.

“I’m Lutz.”

“I’m Loop.”

“And I’m Axel.” The girls introduced.

“Like the jumps?” Yuri asked confused.

“Yes!” All three of the girls answered as one.

“The are the daugthers of Yuuko and Takeshi some of my old friends who manage this ice rink. Yuuko is the granddaugter of the owener and she loves figure skating.” Yuuri explained and turned to the triples. “And what kind of face off are you guys talking about?” He asked.

“A face off between Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky.” Axel said.

“If Victor wins, Yuri leaves him alone and let him have whatever coach he wants.” Loop said.

“And what if I wins?” Yuri asked.

“Then you take Victor back to russia and Yakov.” Lutz said.

“No, I really don’t think...” Vicstor started to say but was cut off.

“Perfect, Victor. I’ll kick your ass and drag with me back to russia where you belong.” Yuri said.

_He belongs with me..._ Yuuri’s alpha growled but Yuuri didn’t say anything out loud.

“No Yura, I don’t...” Victor tried again but was once again cut off.

“We accept.” Yuuri said with a stone face.

“WHAT?!” Victor exclaimed.

“I said, we accept.” Yuuri repeated. “You can do it Victor.”

“No, no, no, I can’t! I don’t even have a program yet!” Victor exclaimed.

“Well, as a matter of fact, I don’t eihter.” Yuri said.

“Don’t worry. I got a program for you both.” Yuuri said. “In a week we are going to hold a face off right here in the ice castle.”

“In a week?!” Both russians exclaimed.

“Awesome.” Axel said.

“We’ll do the promotion.” Loop said.

“We’ll call it ‘Hot Spring on Ice’” Lutz said.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had offered to give Yuri a room he could stay in as long as he was in Hasetsu and he had accepted even though he did growl about how the room was not good enough he had accepted it nothing less.

Victor and Yuuri had just watched a angry Yuri go into his room and close the door with an angry bang when they heard a loud growl comming from Yuri’s room and not the kind of growl that normally came out from his mouth.

“Was that his stomach?” Victor asked.

“I believe it was.” Yuuri answered.

“Impressive.” Victor said.

“Indeed.” Yuuri answered.

The door to Yuri’s room opened with another loud bang.

“I’m hungry! Give me food!” The angry russian shouted.

 

* * *

 

Now the angry kitten was eating the katsudon in front of him so fast that it flew around from the bowl.

“Is it good, Yuri?” Yuuri asked.

“Shut up, pig. Don’t talk to me when I eat!”

Yuuri’s sister Mari (who was another alpha even though both of their parrents were betas) came into the commen area looking like someone who just woke up.

“Yuuri, who is the angry kid?” Mari asked.

“Huh?!” Yuri shouted and turned around to look at Mari. “I’m not a fucking kid!”

“Mari, this is Yuri Plisetsky from russia and he is gonna stay with us for the next couple of weeks.” Yuuri explained.

“Huh? Two Yuris? Too comfusing. You’re Yurio.” Mari said and pointed at Yuri.

“Huh!? That’s not my fucking name!” Yuri shouted.

Victor was trying not to die from lack of oxygen because he was laughing so hard he didn’t had air to breathe probely.

“Nice one, Yurio.” Victor got out.

“Shut up! That’s NOT my name!” Yuri shouted back at Victor.

 

* * *

 

Later that night when it was time to sleep Yuuri was sitting in Victor’s bed and was waiting for him to be done at the bathroom so they could go to sleep.

Because of Victor’s nightmares they had been slepping together for about a week now and even though they would cuddle that was the only thing they did.

Victor came out from the bathroom and went over to his side of the bed (they had already their own side they slept in every night) and pulled back the cover so he could cuddle with the older alpha.

When Victor had placed his head on Yuuri’s cheest and Yuuri’s arm was around the younger omega, Victor let out a happy sigh before he spoke.

“You are crazy if you think I can win a face off against Yuri with a totally new program and only a week to learn it.”

“Don’t worry so much about that Victor. I know you can win it.” Yuuri said.

“You know Yuri told me some time ago that he would do whatever he had to, to when his first GPF and I really believe that he can do it. He’s really strong.” Victor said.

“Yeah, he’s really strong. I saw him win the junior GPF but you’re better.” Yuuri answered.

“Maybe when I’m on my top but seriously I’m no where near my top right now.” Victor said.

“That’s what I’m here fore Vitya. I’ll bring you back on top.” Yuuri said and kissed Victor’s forehead. “Now sleep. You’ll need all of your strength tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Victor answered and nuzzled closer into Yuuri’s embrace. Even though Victor still had his doubts about the face off he fell asleep fast.


	11. Eros and Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri show Yuri and Victor their programs and the face off happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a little to long with this chapter so I´m giving you a long chapter (for that is. ;-) ) 
> 
> So things you need to know before to read the chapter. Yuri and Victor speaks Russian and it is marked a little differently but I think you´ll get it fast.

Next morning Yuuri took both Victor and Yuri out on the usual morning run before they went to the ice rink.

The run did no longer feel like torture to Victor, not that it felt pleasant either bit it was an improvement.

He was still so nervous about the face off. He couldn’t believe that he was strong enough in his current state no matter what Yuuri may say.

When they got to the ice rink they all three gathered on the ice to find out just what Yuuri had in mind when he yesterday told them that he had a program for them both.

“So my plan is to give each of you a program a prepared before I got injured so I never got to use them.” Yuuri began explaining.

“It’s basically the same song but a little different. They first one is On love: agape. Unconditional love. The second one is On love: Eros. Sexual love.” Yuuri said and started the music

It’s a very clear and innocent. Like someone who did not know what love was yet.

Victor really liked the music.

“I don’t like this piece.” Yuri’s voice cut through Victor’s thoughts. “This innocence crap make me wanna barf”

“All right.” Yuuri said and changed the music.

This time the music for the program Eros came out of the speakers.

It was like a complete different song. Even though the changes was small.

“Yuuri, I want to skate to this one.” Yuri said.

“You will each skate to either Agape or Eros.” Yuuri said. “And Yuri, you’re skating to Agape and Victor to Eros.” Yuuri said and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What?!” Victor shouted.

“Switch them! I don’t want to skate to Agape. It doesn’t work for me at all!” Yuri shouted.

“No way, I’m switching Yuri. You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?” Yuuri asked. “Both of you are awesome skaters, I’m sure you both will manage this just fine.” Yuuri said.

“Fine. I’ll skate Agape.” Yuri said. “My senior division depends on it. You’d better give me a program that’ll let me win Katsudon!”

“It’s up to you whether you win or not.” Yuuri answered. “And what is up with you and those nicknames?” Yuuri asked with a frown.

“Shut up pig!” Yuri shouted.

“I liked the other one better.” Yuuri said.

The rest of the day went by with Yuuri showing of the choreography for the two programs. Yuri had got a hold of it pretty fast but Victor fell every time he tried to jump and by the end of the day he hadn’t landed one jump.

————

“I’m useless.” Victor said when they were preparing to go to sleep.

“Of course you’re not useless.” Yuuri answered very patiently.

“But why did you give me Eros when you know how I feel about it?” Victor asked accusing.

Yuuri let out a soft sigh and walked over to Victor and cupped his face.

“That’s why I gave you Eros so you can learn that you are a very attractive man and that it is totally okay to be so. That you don’t have to be afraid of being an omega. That sexual love is not all bad. That’s what I want to teach you with this program.” Yuuri said and kissed Victor’s forehead. “You just need to find out what Eros is to you and then all of your confidence will come back and you will land your jumps.”

“You think I’m attractive?” Victor asked shyly.

Yuuri smirked. “Of course.” He answered with resulted in that Victor was blushing like a tomato and avoided his eyes.

———————

“Stop!” Yuuri called and Yuri stopped skating.

“Something is wrong.” Yuuri said.

“I’m doing it like you showed me, aren’t I?” Yuri answered tired.

They had been skating all morning and it was now far past noon. Both of them were dead tired but Yuuri was still not satisfied with their program yet. Victor still hadn’t landed a single jump and desperation was starting sneak in on him.

“The way you skate right now isn’t good enough. Your greed is too obvious. There’s no sense of Agape in your performance.” Yuuri continued. “It’s good to have confidence, but this program isn’t where you should show it off.”

“Huh?! You’re the one who showed me it like that!” Yuri said angrily. “But fine! What is Agape to you then?!”

“It’s feeling, of course, so I never could explain it in words.” Yuuri answered with it shrug. “Maybe you need to go to a temple?”

“A temple? What the fuck is that?” Yuri asked, still very angry and tired.

“You’ll find out. Off you go. In the meantime I’ll help Victor with his program.” Yuuri said and turned to look at Victor.

“And then you and I will practice your jumps.” Yuuri said.

Later that night Victor and Yuri were relaxing in the hot spring. Everything in Their bodies hurt and they were so tired that they almost fell asleep.

_“Victor, we’re still good right? I mean you forgave that thing I wrote to you in Sochi right? And this face off thing doesn’t mean that we’re not friends right?”_ Yuri asked worried.

“Yeah, of course we are Yurio.” Victor answered.

_“Don’t call me that. That’s not my name.”_ Yuri snarled.

_“But I think it is really cute.”_ Victor said and smiled innocently.

_“So what is up with you? Why can’t you land your jumps? That’s not the Victor I know.”_ Yuri asked.

_“Well maybe I’m not that person anymore?”_ Victor said with a shrug.

_“Bullshit. Come on give me the real reason.”_ Yuri said.

_“I don’t know. I can see the story for me. A playboy comes to a certain town and bewitches the women left and right. He decides to pursue the most beautiful woman in town, but she isn’t swayed. Then, as they play the game of love, she finds it difficult to make the right choices and ends up falling for him. Then he cats her aside, as though he’s tired of her, and goes off to the next town... I could never be that playboy. I don’t want to seduce people like that. I believe in true love.”_ Victor said.

_“Then don’t try to seduce everyone, just seduce one. The one you really want. The one who makes your heart beat faster. The one who could be your true love.”_ Yuri answered with a shrug.

_The one who makes my heart beat faster?_

_“Damn it! That Katsudon is trying to kill me with that temple. My body hurts so fucking much!”_ Yuri said with a groan.

_Katsudon?... The one who makes my heart beat faster?... That’s it!_

 

* * *

 

 

“Eros to you is Katsudon?” Yuuri asked with a frown and disbelieve.

It was the next day and all three of them were gathered ones again at the ice rink.

“Yes.” Victor answered.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked

“Yes.” Victor answered again.

“All right, then let’s-“Yuuri was cut off by Yuri. “Hold the fuck on. What the fuck, Victor? That’s so fucking stupid!” Yuri shouted.

“Yurio, it’s Victor’s decision.” Yuuri said.

“That’s not my name!” Yuri growled.

“Then tell me Yuri what is Agape to you?” Yuuri asked.

“I... I don’t know yet.” Yuri mumbled.

“Then as long as you haven’t found your own inspiration, you don’t get to doubt others.” Yuuri said and crossed his arms.

“Maybe the waterfall would help.” Yuuri said talking to himself with his hand rested under his chin.

“Wat-waterfall?” Yuri asked. Already scared of whatever that pig had in mind this time.

“Don’t worry Yuri. You’ll find out when you get there and you’re not alone this time. Victor is going with you.” Yuuri said with a big smile.

“Huh? Why” Victor asked in shock. He had gotten a pretty good look at Yuri the day before and whatever Yuuri though Yuri needed this time, he would very much like not to be a part of it.

“It would be good for you too. Now of you go.” Yuuri waved them off with one hand and gave them a smile.

 

* * *

 

_“Is he trying to kill us?”_ Yuri asked when they were safely placed under the waterfall. “It’s fucking cold!” He growled. “Fucking pig!”

“ _Don’t call him that Yurio.”_ Victor scowled.

_“But he looks like a pig!”_ Yuri stated.

_“No he doesn’t.”_ Victor said.

_“Fine whatever you say...”_ Yuri answered. _“You like him, don’t you?”_ Yuri asked after a while.

_“...Yeah...”_ Victor answered.

_“He’s the one you want to seduce, isn’t he?”_ Yuri asked again.

_“Well... He is the one that makes my heart beat faster.”_ Victor answered.

_“Then why the fuck did you say it was Katsudon? Why not just say it was Yuuri?”_ Yuri asked with a frown.

_“You call him Katsudon and it’s his favorite dish. So it reminds me about him a lot and I can’t just tell him that he’s the one I want to seduce with my skate.”_ Victor said.

_“Why not? With the way he looks at you I think he would be honored.”_ Yuri said.

_“You think so?”_ Victor asked quietly and without looking Yuri in the eyes.

_“Hell yeah, he can’t take his eyes of you.”_ Yuri answered with a smirk.

_“Really?”_ Victor asked again but this time there was a smile of his own playing around his mouth.

_“Would you just but that anxiety on hold for a moment and just believe that you actually is good enough to attract someone like him?”_ Yuri asked.

_“But Yuri-“_ Victor tried to argue but Yuri cut him of before he could continue.

_“No buts Victor! Just believe! Just this ones, okay? Please?”_ Yuri asked.

_“...Fine... I believe you... Thanks.”_ Victor finally answered after a moment of silence.

“ _For what?”_ Yuri asked.

_“For being my best friend and always believe in me even when I don’t.”_ Victor answered.

_“Come on Victor! Don’t go all soft on me... But well... Thanks to you too. I mean for putting up with all the shit I say and stuff.”_ Yuri said.

_“You´re welcome but Yuri now I know what Eros is to me, now we need to find out what agape is to you.”_ Victor said.

_“Well, I don’t know. I never thought about Agape before, you know but if I guess it means grandpa. You know he always took care of me and took me to practice and stuff like that when my parents only had room to them self in their own little world.”_ Yuri said with a shrug.

_“Then I guess you just have to think about him and how much you love him.”_ Victor answered with a shrug of his own.

_“Yeah, I guess... Well enough about that Victor. Do you need a wingman to catch that Katsudon or do you have the balls to go after him by yourself?”_ Yuri asked with a grin.

_“Yura!!!”_

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor asked the next morning When Yuuri didn’t jump out of bed to go running like he always did.

“I’m fine. It’s just my knee hurting badly today so I’m not going out to run with you and Yurio and I’m probably going to be a little late so you’ll have to train by yourself for a couple of hours until my medicine helps.” Yuuri asked. Still laying in bed and pain painted all over his face.

“Is there anything I can do?” Victor asked worried.

“No. It’s just because I’ve done more jumps the last week than I normally do so I’m just staying in bed until the painkillers work.” Yuuri reassured with a gentle smile.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked. Not happy about leaving the older alpha by himself if he were in pain.

“Yes. Now go wake Yurio up and go practice. I’ll be there in a couple of hours.” Yuuri answered.

“Yeah, okay. If you say so.” Victor said.

“I do.” Yuuri said. Still smiling despite the pain in his knee.

Victor finally gave after and walked to Yuri’s room to wake him up.

The younger Russian alpha was lying on the mattress flat on his belly, only in his boxer brief and with the cover on the floor.

It was one of the only times he actually looked 100% like the fairy they called him out off the ice.

_“Yura, get up.”_ Victor called from the door. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with going in further into the room. He still had a bruise on stomach from where the shoe Yuri had thrown at him last time he had tried to wake him up.

_“Fuck off...”_ Yuri mumbled in his sleep.

_“Yura, come on, wake up.”_ Victor stepped inside the room and shook Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri woke up yes but he also took his pillow and swung it right into the face of whoever dared to wake him.

_“I told you to fuck off!”_ Yuri growled to a startled Victor who was sitting on his ass on the floor.

_“We need to go to practice.”_ Victor answered.

_“Where’s Katsudon?”_ Yuri asked.

_“He’s not coming until later. He’s knee hurts.”_ Victor answered.

_“How bad is his knee anyway?”_ Yuri asked.

_“I don’t know exactly. We never talked about it. Sometimes I even forget it. But I guess it is bad enough for him to retire but not bad enough so he can’t skate.”_ Victor said and got up from the floor.

_“Yeah, I guess. Give me twenty minutes.”_ Yuri said.

_“I’ll be waiting down stairs.”_ Victor said.

_“Da.”_ Yuri answered.

_“Oh, and by the way, Yuri would you teach me to land a quad Salchow?”_ Victor asked just before he left the room.

_“Yeah, I guess I could do that.”_ Yuri sighed and got up.

“ _Thanks, Yurio.”_ Victor said and left.

_“NOT MY NAME!”_ Yuri shouted at the closed door.

 

* * *

 

They trained the quad Salchow until Yuuri showed up at the ice rink three hours later. He still looked like he were in a lot of pain but he insisted that he were fine.

“So what were you guys training while you were alone?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, just our programs, you know.” Yuri answered with a shrug and a ‘fuck-the-world’ look on his face.

“Well, that’s good. Now get on the ice so I can see your progress Yurio.” Yuuri said.

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Yuri growled and entered the ice.

Yuri started his program.

“Looks like Yurio found his Agape. Maybe he’s ready for the next stage.” Yuuri said thoughtful.

“Next stage?” Victor asked.

“Mmmh, yes. Next stage.” Yuuri answered.

_Seriously. He has a next stage?! But his already so good... Does that mean that I have a next stage too? But I haven’t even mastered the stage I’m on now._

Victor could feel the anxiety and doubt starting to take over his thoughts.

“Don’t.” Yuuri said and gently placed his hand on Victor’s shoulder.

“What?” Victor asked. Briefly torn from the anxiety mist.

“Don’t give after for the anxiety. It’s not worth it. You’re an awesome skater and what you can’t do now, you’ll learn.” Yuuri answered with a reassuring smile.

“You really believe that?” Victor asked with hope in his voice.

“I do.” Yuuri answered still smiling.

“Oi, Victor!” Yuri called from the ice.

Victor turned around and looked at the younger skater.

“Yeah?” Victor answered.

“By the way, what are we gonna do about the costumes for tomorrow?” Yuri asked.

“Oh! I actually forgot about that.” Victor answered blushing.

“Well I didn’t bring any of mine.” Yuri said.

“Me neither.” Victor said.

“Well then it is a good thing that I still have all of mine.” Yuuri said.

“We can’t fit in yours.” Yuri said doubtful.

“No but we can make them shorter for you and Victor is still only a centimeter or two taller than me so we can fix that too.” Yuuri answered.

 

* * *

 

The next day’s went by with practice and make the costumes fit perfectly. Thank god Yuur’s mother actually was awesome at sewing. Before the boys knew it was already the day of the face off.

“We are here at Ice Castle Hasetsu, venue of the Hasetsu Exhibition: Hot Spring on Ice.” The journalist and announcer Morooka Hisashi into the camera. Victor and Yuri were standing at the side of the ice, ready to be interviewed before the face off.

“Right off the bat, we have skaters Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky.” Morooka continued. “Both of your programs were choreographed by Yuuri Katsuki. You’ll be presenting them today in competition. Tell us how you feel about going into the event!”

“There’s not much to tell. I’m gonna crush him.” Yuri answered with a shrug.

“And how about you, Victor Nikiforov?” Morooka asked.

“I look forward to show everyone the fantastic program that Yuuri have choreographed.” Victor answered with fake confidence. But on the inside the anxiety for failing again were eating him up.

“And now a word from the newly started coach Yuuri Katsuki. Katsuki-san, how do you predict that today’s face off will go?” Morooka turned to Yuuri and asked.

“I’m confident that both of the young skaters will give you a magnificent show. Both of them are strong and highly talented skaters and they have been working hard to pull off such amazing programs in such a short time and I very much look forward to see them skate today.” Yuuri answered with a friendly smile.

“Thank you for your time Katsuki-san.” Morooka said and turned to the camera again.

“Well let’s get going to the locker-room then.” Yuuri said as he reached the boys.

“How is your leg doing today? You’re limping a little.” Victor whispered to Yuuri as they were walking to the locker-room.

“I’m fine Victor. Don’t worry about it.” Yuuri answered with a smile.

“Is it because of all of the jump you showed us?” Victor asked worried.

Yuuri sighed. “Partly yes. Normally I only do one or two exhibitions a year and that is nothing seriously hard but I had to teach a very difficult program to both of you and in very short time too. It is the first time I coach anyone and my knee is not use to it... That and the fact that I forgot to take my medicine.” Yuuri answered.

“You, what?!” Victor asked angrily.

“I... kind of forgot to take my medicine a couple of times.” Yuuri answered.

“How can you forget something that important?” Victor said.

“Well, I was distracted... By one hell of a Russian skater who demanded me to be his coach, ans before you start, no that’s not negative. It just means that I like being your coach so much that I start forgetting medicine I’ve been taking for years.” Yuuri said and smiled.

They had reached the locker-room now and all three of them were sitting and waiting until Yuuko came and told them that it was time.

“Yurio, you’re up.” Yuuko said.

“All right.” Yuri answered and took off his jacket. Under it he had one of Yuuri’s costume from back when his junior days. It really did make him look like a Russian fairy. It was perfect for his Agape program.

“Now, a champion with wins in the junior grand prix final and junior world Championship. Hopping for a brilliant senior division debut, with programs choreographed by Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky!” The speaker announced when Yuri entered the ice.

The audience cheered loudly when the saw Yuri. Excited to see what the Russian fairy would show them.

“He will be skating to ‘On love: Agape.” The speaker said.

“His first jump is a triple axel.”

Yuri jumped and landed it perfect.

Everyone was drawn into Yuri’s Agape performance. It was totally different from what it had been at practice a week earlier. It had changed everything when he found his Agape. No one could look away from this beautiful, ever-evolving monster, Yuri had become.

“We’re approaching the quadruples he was prohibited from performing in competition in his junior days. Not to mention they’re in the Second half of his program.” The speaker said.

Yuri jumped and once again landed his jump. This time a quadruple Salchow. Then he lifted himself from the ground and into the air once again and landed a triple toe loop this time.

He unveiled the quad with a flourish.

Yuri jumped his last jump and landed a quadruple toe loop and of course he also nailed that one.

“What an astonishing fifteen-year-old! He nailed all of his jumps!” The speaker exclaimed.

And he really was. Victor could fell the anxiety hit him with full force and made him dizzy.

Yuri had reached the end of his program.

It was the best performance Victor had seen from him ever. He was amazing and would definitely rank among the top senior division skaters.

It felt like someone was trying to strangle Victor. Everything was at risk. If Victor lost he would have to go back to Russia and he didn’t feel ready to leave Yuuri just yet. He was his anger every time it felt like he was drowning in his past.

All of the phone calls, they had really helped and after he came to Japan Yuuri had slept in the same bed as him to make sure the nightmares wouldn’t get him to bad but how could he be sure that Yuuri felt the same for him? That he didn’t just do it out of pity? He definitely wouldn’t find out his he left to go back to Russia.

_He had to win... He had to... He had to... He had-_

“Victor, it’s your turn.” Yuuri were standing right in front of him with a confidence expression.

“Yuuri, I don’t... I can’t...” Victor started but didn’t know how to finish. He didn’t even know what he tried to say.

“Victor, do you like having me as a coach?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes!” Victor answered without doubt.

“Do you like being here in Japan?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes.” Victor answered again without doubt.

“Then go out there and make sure you stay.” Yuuri answered.

“Bu-but.” Victor said but Yuuri cut him of.

“No buts Victor. I’m not done coaching you. There are still things I need to teach you. Both on and off the ice so I need you to go out there and make that happen.” Yuuri said with a strict face. “Can you do that Victor? Can you do that for me?”

“I will Yuuri. I will go out there and make you proud of me. I promise.” Victor said and hugged Yuuri. “Please watch me. Please see how hard I’ll try. How much I want to win.” Victor whispered.

“Of course.” Yuuri said and hugged Victor back. “But Victor, I’m already proud of you. You can only make me even prouder.” The last was whispered directly into Victor’s ears and made him feel warm in all of his body.

“The next skater is the young Victor Nikiforov who has made many records in the junior division. He will be skating to ‘On love: Eros.” The speakers said as Victor entered the ice.

“He has announced that to him Eros is Katsudon. Whatever he meant with that.” The speaker said a little unsure of what to make of Victor’s statement.

Yuuri had an idea that Victor did not mean the dish but he of course couldn’t be sure as Victor had not told him exactly what he meant with that.

_What did I mean with that? Well of course I meant exactly what I said. Katsudon is my Eros but not just any Katsudon. It’s the tastiest Katsudon ever and I cannot wait to show how much I want that Katsudon._ Victor thought as the music started.

“What a seductive step sequence! It’s hard to imagine that he is thinking about Katsudon!” The speakers said.

_More... I need more... I have to be more seductive. That Katsudon is mine!_

Victor jumped and landed his triple axel with a spread eagle.

But when he got ready to jump again he stepped out of his quadruple Salchow and he had to put a hand down.

_Don’t panic! It was just a little mistake. I have to keep focusing. I want that Katsudon!_

He landed both his quadruple toe loop and his triple toe loop.

His program finally ended, Victor was exhausted but it was worth it.

He won.

He won and he was going to stay in Hasetsu.

He was going to stay with Yuuri.

He was going to win the grand prix final... For himself and for Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing with Yuur´s knee is totally made up. I don´t know if you would take medicine but he does so that it.
> 
> I don´t know much about figure skating so I hope the face off as written good enough?
> 
> And just so you know... Someone is getting kissed in the next chapter...


	12. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as promised someone get kissed... And then some smut happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically a chapter only with smut. Hope you like it

Victor just won the face off against Yuri. The only thing on his mind was that he needed to get off the ice and find Yuuri. He had to see if the older alpha would be proud of him. To see of there would be that little twinkle in his eyes that he sometimes had when he looked at Victor after Victor had managed something during practice or had overcome one of his panic attacks. Those little look of pride in his eyes.

Victor needed those. He lived for those.

After he had a moment to catch his breath he looked around the ice rink to find those beautiful brown eyes that hunted him in his thoughts every day.

Victor finally locked eyes with those brown eyes that could make his face heat up with only a look.

Yuuri was waiting for him at the opening to the ice… And the look in his eyes was there… He was proud of him… Victor was sure of it. He could see it in those fantastic brown eyes.

Victor had never left the ice that fast before. He skated so fast that Yuuri had to catch him with a hand on each of Victor´s shoulders so Victor didn´t fall over when he reached the end of the ice.

“I did it, Yuuri” Victor exclaimed with the biggest smile Yuuri had ever seen. It almost looked like a heart.

“You sure did, Victor. I´m very proud of you.” Yuuri answered.

Victor almost shined. He had been right. The older alpha _was_ proud of him… _His_ alpha was proud of him. Victor couldn´t hold back the thought. With everything they had been through since his heat in Sochi, Victor´s omega had become quite attached to the alpha. No matter how much Victor tried to tell himself that he and Yuuri only were friends his omega kept whispering _´For now´_ and Victor had to admit that he did not dislike the thought. Not at all. He rather liked it.

Victor didn´t get the chance to talk to Yuuri more before he had to go to the podium and get his prize and then he had to say goodbye to Yuri who had to live for Russia that eveing.

After that they went home and it was first when both of them were alone in Victor´s room that he got the chance again.

“Did…” Victor started but didn´t finish. He was looking down at his feet. Too shy to look at Yuuri.

“What?” Yuuri asked gentle and placed both of his hands on Victor´s cheeks. Forcing him to look at the older man.

“Did-did you see it?” Victor asked quietly. Cheeks burning from the blush he was sure painted his cheeks under Yuuri´s hands.

“Yes I did. I couldn´t take my eyes off you.” Yuuri answered and smiled.

“What did you think?” Victor´s voice was only barely a whisper but Yuuri heard him anyway.

“It was fantastic. But you did not only imaging a Katsudon did you? I mean it was way to seducing for that. Who did you think of while you skated?” Yuuri asked. He sounded almost jealous, Victor thought. Or hoped…

For once Victor took a chance without thinking about it first.

Time stood still as Victor faced closed the distance between the two of them. It felt like he was taken the biggest risk in all of his life. Like jumping from a cliff. Not knowing if the parachute worked or not.

He could see Yuuri´s eyes widen right before Victor´s lips touched Yuuri´s but when they did it felt magical. The alpha´s lips was unbelievable soft against Victor´s. It was only a little touch of Victor´s lips against Yuuri´s before Victor pulled away. Yuuri didn´t even have time to kiss back.

“You.” Victor said and looked down again. His face was imposable red. “I-I thought of you.”

“You thought of me?” Yuuri said surprised.

“Yes...” Victor whispered.

“Victor, look at me. Please?” Yuuri asked.

Victor did but the uncertainty was writing all over his beautiful blue eyes.

“I think about you too. All the time” Yuuri whispered and closed the distance between them.

Victor let out a soft whimper when their lips touched again, but it wasn´t a bad whimper. It was a needing whimper.

Yuuri took as encouragingly and pressed their lips a bit harder together.

Victor lifted his arms and placed them around Yuuri´s neck and pressed himself against the alpha.

“Mmmh.” Yuuri moaned and opened his mouth so he could lick across Victor´s lips.

Victor opened his own mouth and let Yuuri´s tongue inn with a soft moan.

“Yes...” Victor whispered.

“Victor, look at me. Please?” Yuuri asked.

Victor did but the uncertainty was writing all over his beautiful blue eyes.

“I think about you too.” Yuuri whispered and closed the distance between them.

Victor let out a soft whimper when their lips touched again, but it wasn´t a bad whimper. It was a needing whimper.

Yuuri took that as encouragingly and pressed their lips a bit harder together.

Victor lifted his arms and placed them around Yuuri´s neck and pressed himself against the alpha.

“Mmmh.” Yuuri moaned and opened his mouth so he could lick across Victor´s lips.

Victor opened his own mouth and let Yuuri´s tongue inn with a soft moan

The kiss went from a little chaste kiss on the lips to a fully passionated kiss in a matter of seconds.  
Both of them panting and rubbing their hips against each other, moaning as their erections touched.  
Yuuri broke the kiss to place little kisses and bites down Victor´s jaw and neck.

“Ahh… Yuuri…” Victor moaned and lifted his hands to pull Yuuri´s hair, resulting in a harder bite just behind the younger mans ear.

“Yuuri!...” Victor moaned.

It was hard to pull away from Victor but he did it somehow. “Maybe... Maybe we should turn down the pace a little…” Yuuri panted.

“Do… Do you not want to?” Victor asked quietly and looked back down at the ground. Afraid of the answer.

“Oh, Victor.” Yuuri sighed. “I very much want to. It´s actually very hard for me not to be all over you right now.” Yuuri said.

“Really?” Victor asked with hope in his voice and looked up at Yuuri through his eyelashes.

“Yes. Especially when you look at me like that…” Yuuri answered with a little growl deep down in his throat. “But Victor don´t you think it would be better to take things slow. Considered everything that has happened?”

“But-“

“Victor how much experience do you have?” Yuuri asked instead of letting Victor finishing his sentence.

“…Not much…” Victor answered and once again looking down at the ground which was annoying Yuuri because he didn´t want Victor to ever feel like he had to avoid his eyes from him. That they were not equal. “I only ever… During my heats… With you and… And… And Aleksei…” Victor whispered the last part.

“You haven´t?... Outside your heat?... With anyone?” Yuuri asked carefully.

“No… Me and Mikhail only ever kissed and I didn´t really feel like it… I mean I haven´t actually felt like doing anything with anyone before… Before you…” Victor said, still looking down.

“Victor please look at me.” Yuuri said and Victor slowly raised his head and looked at the older man.

“Victor I´m very honored that you thrust me so much but I still think we should slow things down. Give you one nice experience at the time and not overwhelm you.” Yuuri said and placed and placed a chaste kiss on the younger mans lips. “So would you please let me take care of you in a proper way?” Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded.

“No Victor. I need you to use your voice. It´s very important. You need to speak up and tell me if you want something. If you like what I do and most important if you don´t like it and want me to stop.” Yuuri said with a serious expression. “Can you do that for me?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes.” Victor answered.

“Then what is your answer to my previous question?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes.” Victor answered again and nodded.

“Thank you for your trust Victor.” Yuuri said and slowly pressed his lips against Victor´s again. This time slowly exploring the other´s mouth.

Yuuri let his hands slowly travel down over Victor´s body until they reached the end of the shirt Victor was wearing. “Is it okay?” Yuuri asked and lifted the shirt a little to let Victor know what he was talking about.

“Yes.” Victor whispered. He grabbed Yuuri´s own shirt and started to pull that one off too. After getting rid off Victor´s shirt he reached out to take his own shirt from Victor and pulled it over his head and then kissed Victor once again.

“Victor, sit down on the edge of the bed.” Yuuri said and broke the kiss.

Victor pulled away from Yuuri and went over to the bed and sat down. Yuuri followed and kneeled in front of Victor, placing his hands on the waistband of Victor´s sweatpants. “Okay?” Yuuri asked and lifted an eyebrow.

Victor nodded.

“Words, Victor.” Yuuri reminded him gently.

“Ye-yes.” Victor answered. “It´s okay.” His voice sounded a little rough because of his arousal and nervousness

“Then lean back a little and lift your hips.” Yuuri said and smiled gentle to the nervous omega.

Victor leaned back and lifted his hips as he was told and Yuuri grabbed the waistband of both the sweatpants and the boxers under and started to pull them down from Victor´s hips.

Victor´s hard cock stood proud from his abdomen. A little pre-cum already leaking from the slit.

When the pants and boxers were out of the way Yuuri placed a hand on Victor´s hip and one on the base of the hard cock in front of him and leaned forward and sucked lightly on the head.

“Mmmh, Yuuri…” Victor moaned at the contact with the wet heat.

It wasn’t really the first time Yuuri had been in contact with a naked Victor or his hard cock but it was it was the first time without Victor in a heat haze and Yuuri really wanted to make the experience a good one.

Yuuri loosened his jaws and took the almost 8 inched longer into his mouth, moaning around it as he tasted the pre-cum.

Victor moaned too and felt back down on his back on the bed, his lightly touching the back of Yuuri´s head. He was still nervous and insecure about what was expected of him in a satiation like this. He had never tried anything like this out off his heat and that didn´t really count.

He only knew that he really liked Yuuri and he didn´t wanted to do anything that made Yuuri dislike him, his previous experiences still lurking in the shadows and made Victor´s anxiety high.

Yuuri pulled off the hard length and looked up at Victor. “It´s okay, you can grab my hair and even pull at it if you want to. You won´t do anything wrong I promise and I also well tell you if there is something I don´t like but you can´t disappoint me. Don´t worry.” He said reassuring. Almost like he knew what the young omega was thinking about.

Victor drew an almost relieved sigh and was marketable calmer. His hands found Yuuri´s hair and pulled it lightly, as if to test the waters.

Yuuri who once again had the hard cock deep inside his mouth moaned around it again as to tell Victor that it was okay. That he kind of liked when Victor got a little out of his comfort zone and showed Yuuri what he liked with a little action.

Yuuri used every trick he knew to make this the best blowjob he ever had given. He hollowed his cheeks and licked the back side when he lifted his head. He deep throated and swallowed around the cock, bringing Victor closer and closer to release.

“Yuuri-Ah… Yuuri, I´m close… You-you need to pull off.” Victor whimpered.

Yuuri squeezed Victor´s hip to tell him that it was okay to cum and not long after he did with a loud moan.

Yuuri felt the warm splashes as Victor released inside Yuuri´s mouth and Yuuri swallowed it all, not letting a single drop fall.

Victor´s hands fell down from Yuuri´s head and were lying on the bed, completely limp like the rest of Victor´s body; it was like all his strength had vanished.

Yuuri crawled up on the bed and placed a soft kiss on Victor´s lips before crashing down beside him and cuddled Victor, his own trumping erection forgotten for a moment.

Until Victor had gotten some of the strength in his body back and shifted so he was lying on the side, facing Yuuri.

“Can I do something for you too?” Victor asked with a shy smile and touched Yuuri´s stomach, just above his erection.

“If you want to.” Yuuri answered with a shrug and a smile. “But you don´t have to do anything you don´t want to so don´t strain yourself.”

“But I want to.” Victor answered with a serious expression. “I want to make you feel good too.”

“Then go ahead, but just remember you can stop whenever.” Yuuri said

“I will. I promise.” Victor said

“Good.” Yuuri said and leaned forward to capture Victor´s lips once again. Yuuri was pretty sure he never would get tired of kissing those lips.

Meanwhile they were kissing Victor´s hands pulled the waistband on Yuuri´s sweatpants down just enough to release his own hard cock and starting to stroke it.

Victor didn´t know what Yuuri liked and he didn´t want to break the kiss so he went on a whim and tired to do what he himself liked the times he had masturbated back in Russia.

He ran his thump in circles around the head and was happy when he was rewarded with a loud moan from Yuuri against his lips.

Then he used the other hand to cup the balls and massaging them lightly. This time Yuuri had to break the kiss when he moaned.

“Mmmh, Victor. Just like that… Ahh, so good.” Yuuri kept on moaning and now Victor was pumping his fist around Yuuri´s erection in a steady pace.

“So good. You´re doing so good for me Victor. It feels amazing… Faster Vitya.” Yuuri encouraged. Victor listened and picked up the pace.

Before long Yuuri, was coming hard in Victor´s hand.

“Was that okay?” Victor asked, a little nervous that Yuuri only had said those things in a moment of the heat.

“It was incredible. The best hand job I have ever gotten. I don´t think I can ever go back to my own hand again after this.” Yuuri answered with a soft smile when he had has time to catch his breath again.

“Good.” Victor answered with a overly happy smile on his face.

“Stay here.” Yuuri said and kissed Victor before he got up from the bed and pulled his pants up again before walking to the bathroom to get a washcloth.

When he got back he cleaned Victor´s hand and helped him get his pants back on before he went back to the bathroom to get rid of the now dirty washcloth. Then he went down to the kitchen and got them both a water bottle and a chocolate bar.

When he got back to Victor´s room he crawled back into bed so he could cuddle with Victor but before that he opened a bottle of water and gave it to Victor. “Here, drink.”

Victor did and afterwards Yuuri got him to eat the chocolate bar and then he could finally cuddle the omega and go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Victor has kind of a praise kink and Yuuri likes to talk during sex (which will only get worse)
> 
> Hoped you guys liked the chapter.


	13. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes Victor out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s a sweet little chapter with some smut. Enjoy!

The next morning Victor woke up much later than he normally did. Yuuri was still asleep and Victor turned around to check the time on his phone which was lying on the bed side table.

Victor´s eyes widened in shock when he realized that not only had he over slept but it was almost noon.

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed and turned around to shake the sleeping alpha awake.”

“Mmmm?” Yuuri mumble without waken up fully.

“Wake up! It´s almost noon. We´re going to be so late for practice.” Victor answered and continued to shake the older man.

“Relax, Vitya. We´re taking a day off.” Yuuri mumbled and slowly opened his eyes and looked at the stressed omega.

Victor immediately stooped shaking Yuuri. “We are?” He asked.

“Mmh, yes. So relax and get back under the covers so I can cuddle you.” Yuuri answered and throw an arm over Victor´s stomach and buried his face against Victor´s neck.

“Why are we taking a day off?” Victor asked and placed his own arm around Yuuri.

“Because you did an amazing job yesterday and today is your reward… That and I want to take you out on a date today.” Yuuri said and shrugged casually.

“We´re going on a date?” Victor asked and tried to hide his excited smile.

“Yes.” Yuuri answered with a smile of his own, no longer able to play this casually when he was more than excited. “If you want to that is?” Yuuri said with a concerned frown.

“I would love to!” Victor exclaimed and gave Yuuri one of his heart shaped smiles.

“Good. Me too.” Yuuri said and hugged the younger man thight.

“Umm. Yuuri, is that your erection that´s touching my hip?” Victor asked and blushed.

“Oh!” Yuuri exclaimed and hurried to move his hips a little bit away. “I´m sorry. Just ignore that. It´s just a morning thing, you know.” Victor couldn´t be sure but it looked like Yuuri was blushing too.

“Yeah, I know.” Victor said and grabbed Yuuri´s hips and moved them against his own so the older man could feel Victor´s own erection, earning a moan from Yuuri.

“Victor.” Yuuri whispered as a warning. He wouldn´t be able to ignore his own erection his Victor kept during that.

“Yes, alpha?” Victor whispered.

Yuuri growled and got up from his lying possession and trapped Victor under his body, with an arm on each side of Victor´s head and stared dawn at him with hunger in his eyes.

“What a cocky omega this morning.” Yuuri said and gave Victor a smirk.

“It´s your fault, you know.” Victor answered with a pout.

“My fault?” Yuuri asked and raised his eyes brows. “How can it be my fault, little omega?”

“You pushed that hard cock of yours against me and got me all worked up.” Victor said. He had no idea where he got the courage to say stof like that from but he was just glad he could at least say it without blushing.

“Oh, I see. Then I would have to take responsibility now wouldn´t I?” Yuuri asked with another smirk.

“Yes I would think so too.” Victor said. This time with a little blush

Yuuri lowered his head so he could whisper into Victor´s ear. “And just how would you like me to do so?”

“T-touch me, Yuuri.” Victor answered. This time he couldn´t help but to blush like a tomato.

“Touch you where?” Yuuri asked.

“Yuuri, don´t tease me!” Victor said and wriggle underneath the alpha, trying to get some friction to his rock hard cock.

Yuuri removed one of his hands from above Victor´s head and placed it on his hips and stopped the movement. “But Victor, I can´t give you what you want if you don´t tell me, can I” Yuuri asked and Victor could hear the teasing smile in his voice.

“Yuuuuri!” Victor said accusing with a pout.

“Come on, Victor. Tell me” Yuuri said and kissed up and down Victor´s neck.

“I-I want you to touch my c-cock.” Victor whispered and blushed if possible even harder than before.

“Like this?” Yuuri asked and placed his hands so he now was palming Victor through the sweatpants.

Victor moaned and rocked his hips against Yuuri´s hand. “Y-yes like this… But Yuuri... You too.”

“Mmmh?” Yuuri said, still kissing Victor´s neck.

“Can I touch you too?” Victor asked quietly.

“Of course, you can. You can do whatever you want to me, as long as you´re comfortable with it.” Yuuri said between the kisses he placed on Victor´s neck. “I´m all yours to do whatever you desire.”

Victor placed his own hands on Yuuri´s waistband and pulled them down, just enough for Yuuri´s hardened cock to come out, and then he started to jerk Yuuri off, earning himself a long and deep moan from Yuuri´s throat.

“Just like that… It feels so good Vitya.” Yuuri said panting. Meanwhile he had pulled Victor´s own sweatpants down and was now moving closer to Victor so their hard cocks were touching and then he grabbed them both in a tight fist and moved his hand fast up and down.

“Victor, place your hand over mine.” Yuuri said before he kissed the younger omega.

Their combined hands soon brought them to climax and most of the men’s come landed in their hands but it also landed on Victor´s stomach.

Afterwards they were lying on their sides, facing each other so they could exchange lazy kisses while they cached their breath.

“Let´s get washed so we can get to our date.” Yuuri said with a last kiss before he got up.

* * *

 

Yuuri and Victor took Yuuri´s car to the next town to go on their date. It wasn’t a long drive but for Victor it felt like an eternity. He couldn´t sit still in his seat because he was so excited to find out what Yuuri had planned for them while he had been asleep and no matter how many times he asked Yuuri, the alpha wouldn´t tell him but insisted that it should be a surprise.

“Is it far?” Victor asked when they drove into downtown if the town.

“No, only a few more minutes.” Yuuri answered with a smile. He was happy to see that Victor was so excited. He just hoped that he wouldn´t be disappointed.

After a few more minutes, Yuuri pulled over in front of an old movie theater.

“We´re going to the movies?” Victor exclaimed excited and turned around to look at Yuuri.

“Yeah, that´s why we had to drive to another town because this one is showing English movies so you can understand them.” Yuuri answered with a shyly smile.

“You´re so thoughtful.” Victor said and gave Yuuri a quick kiss on the check, which made Yuuri blush deeply.

“So you don´t mind?” Yuuri asked.

“No, of course not. I would love to see a movie with you.” Victor said, still smiling.

“Good then let’s get going.” Yuuri said and got out of the car and then went over to Victor´s door to open it for him.

“Thanks you.” Victor said and blushed.

“You´re welcome.” Yuuri answered and gave Victor a kiss on the check. If Victor hadn’t already been blushing he would have been.

Victor got to choose the movie and the candy and they ended up seeing a romantic comedy. Both of them got a coke and some candy they could share.

They got seat at the back row and there was only a few other people beside Yuuri and Victor.

Halfway through the movie, Yuuri had gathered enough courage to hold Victor´s hand and they exchanged a shy smile with blushing cheeks.

After the movie Yuuri took Victor out to eat at a restaurant and Victor couldn´t even pronounce the name of the restaurant let alone read the menu or order so Yuuri helped him and ordered both of them sushi.

When they got home they made out for hours before they went to sleep.

Both of them happier than they had been for a long time.

In the back of Victor´s mind was still all of the thoughts about the grand prix final and all anxiety about what he and Yuuri had together but for the moment he was just happy to be right there with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was like really short but I just wanted that date before I started on skating again. Next up will be the completion of the short program.


	14. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri talk about Victor´s next heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because Victor is not from Japan, he is not going to the blokes like Yuuri did. Instead he is doing a minor competition with the young skaters of Japan as a little starter to the season.

After the date the days started to pass in a blur. Every day was the same routine.

They got up early in the morning to run. Their run got longer and more difficult as the days passed. Victor got his stamina up and his jumps started to get easier. 

Victor started to learn other jumps. New ones. The quad Salchow that Yuri had taught him while he was in Japan was also getting better. 

One day Victor had asked Yuuri to teach him all of the jumps that the older man could. And they used a couple of days on each before they started to choose which ones they should use in the free program.

A couple of times during a week Yuuri would take Victor out to eat or a movie. Sometimes they would just walk hand in hand on the beach, enjoying each other’s company and the sunset. 

They kissed all of the time but never in front of other people. They hadn´t talked about it but none of them tried to kiss the other. It wasn´t that they didn´t kiss outside. Because they did, all of the time but they hadn´t talked about their relationship yet or put a label on what they had so none of them knew how to explain it to people if they saw them kiss so they just didn´t kiss in front of people.

Their sex life was still only handjobs and blowjobs because Yuuri insisted that they took their time, not doing anything too fast so Victor wouldn´t end up feeling bad about it. He still wasn´t too confident with both the sex thing but also on the ice. Yuuri had to reassure him quite often that the omega was good enough, more than good even, but he didn´t really mind telling Victor how fantastic he was again and again, anything to make Victor feel safe, both in the bedroom and on the ice.

The first time Victor had tried to give Yuuri a blow job it had been a moment of the heat and everything had went wrong. He had tried to take too much of the cock into his mouth too fast and Yuuri had afterwards used more than an hour to reassure the crying omega that he wasn´t a failure and that Yuuri didn´t care about when or if Victor blew him. Everything Victor was comfortable with was enough for Yuuri.

A week later Victor had gotten a little of his confidence back after he had seen the dark look of lust in Yuuri´s eyes after Victor had been showering and came out into their room (that he shared with Yuuri on full time now) with only a towel around his hips and water drops still running down of his torso.

Yuuri´s eyes had widened when he turned around and saw the mostly naked omega and pure lust had been the only thought in his head in a matter of seconds.

Victor had asked Yuuri to teach him how to give the alpha a proper blowjob, one that could make him feel as good as Victor felt when Yuuri did it to him and boy did it feel good when Victor got the hang of it. Yuuri came so hard that he blacked out for a moment.

Afterwards he had used hours of worshipping the omega´s body, making him come time after time.

Victor still had nightmares but whenever he had one Yuuri would be there to hold him when he woke up and let him cry in his arms. Yuuri could use hours comforting the crying omega. Yuuri wished that Victor didn´t had these nightmares. He would do anything to take away Victor´s pain but he had to settle with comforting and reassure that everything would be okay.

Yuuri had convinced Victor to choose his own music and he also was a big part of making the free program. Yuuri was confident that Victor would end of making all of his programs when he got more confident. He was a natural talent. 

Victor called a friend from Russia to help out with the music and it turned out just beautiful. 

Yuuri had asked what they should call the piece and Victor had just given him a shrug with a smirk on his face before he had writing a name down on the disc, then handed it over to Yuuri so he could see.

´Victor on ice´ was writing with black. Yuuri had looked at Victor with surprise but Victor had just kept that smirk on his face. 

“To celebrate my comeback as a new and better skater.” Was what Victor had said before he skated out on the ice again and back to practice his jumps.

Yuuri lived for the moments when Victor forgot his insecurities and got all confidence and cocky.

It was the most beautiful thing in the world to see that confident look in Victor´s eyes. He wished that he could see it all of the time. Not that Victor wasn´t beautiful all of the time but there was something about the confident Victor that would make Yuuri´s heart beat even faster than normal when he looked at Victor.

Victor and Yuri talked almost every night, about what was going on in Victor´s life and what was happening in Russia.

Yakov´s ex wife was making Yuri´s free skate and both he and Yakov had moved in with her. She was wary strict and was determined to make Yuri a prima ballerina but also Yuri was getting better. Victor missed his friend and was looking forward to seeing him again.

The day the assignments came out they held a party to celebrate that Victor had been assigned to Cup of China and Rostelecom, which meant that he would be competing against Yuri already at Rostelecom. Victor was both looking forward to see his friend again but also a little scared of competing against such a good skater already in Russia. 

Yuuri also announced that Victor would be competing in a minor competition in Tokyo first with some of Japans young skaters to start off the season.

One day a week before Tokyo, Yuuri and Victor was walking at the beach hand in hand and Yuuri decided that it was time to talk about something that had been on his mind every since their first kiss.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked a little hesitation.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Victor turned his head and looked at Yuuri with a big happy smile.

Yuuri almost didn´t continued. He didn´t want to be the cause of sadness in Victor but he had to ask.

“Do you remember that your heat is coming after Tokyo?” Yuuri asked.

As predicted the smile faded and instead sadness toke it´s place when Victor turned his head and looked at the ground instead of Yuuri.

“No. I forgot.” Victor answered. “What about it?”

“We need to find out what to do with it. What you are comfortable with.” Yuuri said gently.

“Can´t we just talk about it another time?” Victor said a bit aggressively and tried to rip his hand from Yuuri´s so he could walk away but Yuuri wouldn’t let go of Victor´s hand to instead he tightened the grip and pulled Victor into a tight hug.

“Don´t walk away from me. Please tell me what is going on in that head of yours instead.” Yuuri said and kissed Victor´s cheek.

“I don´t want to talk about my heat, I don´t like my heats!” Victor answered.

“I know you don´t but you can´t take them away. You tried and it ended up making you sick and you don´t have to be afraid of them anymore. You have me now. I will protect you, no matter if you want me there during your heat or not. It doesn’t matter. I will always protect you.” Yuuri said.

“You will?” Victor asked quietly.

“Of course I will.” Yuuri answered.

“But I-I´m just a stupid seventeen year old omega who you coach for now. You are an alpha, older, stronger, more experienced… Better.” Victor whispered.

“You are not just some stupid young omega, I´m coaching and I´m NOT better than you. You are one hell of amazing skater who just needs a bit more confidence. You are an amazing omega who just has been wronged and who deserve some kindness.” Yuuri said.

“But I´m still just a stupid student with some stupid crush.” Victor said.

“Oh, is that so?” Yuuri chuckled “And here I thought you were my amazing boyfriend but I guess I was wrong. Could you please show me in which direction he went so I can find him?” Yuuri asked and started to turne away from Victor.

“Were do you find you are going?” Victor asked and pulled Yuuri back into the hug.

“I was going to go look for my boyfriend. He about this tall and have amazing silver hair and his eyes is this awesome blue collar. I have never seen anything like that before. He´s an omega and he have some trouble seeing how amazing he is and that´s why I need to find him so I can tell him every day.” Yuuri answered.

“I´m your boyfriend?” Victor asked insecure.

“Well I sure hope so, because you would be one hell of a catch for some old alpha like me.” Yuuri said and gave Victor a soft kiss. “Victor Nikiforov, would you make me very happen and give me the honor of being your boyfriend?”

This time Victor couldn´t help but laugh a little too. “Of course, I would.” Victor answered and kissed Yuuri again. This time longer and more passionated.

“Victor, we still have to talk about your heat. You can´t keep distracting me.” Yuuri said between the kisses.

“Well I can always try, you know. My boyfriend thinks I´m quite good at it.” Victor answered and chuckled.

“You sure are. I might just steal you for myself and keep kissing you for all eternity.” Yuuri said but still broke off the kiss. “Listen Victor, I have a house a little outside town which I use to my ruts and whenever I need a little space. It´s not big but it is big enough for both of us if you want me to be there, otherwise I will just make sure everything you will need is there. I really want you to use that house. It is not safe for an omega in heat to stay at the inn.”

“Of course I will use your house if you are sure you don´t mind but I-I think I want you there… If you don´t mind.” Victor said and looked down.

“I would be honored to be able to help you in any way you want.” Yuuri answered and placed a quick kiss on Victor´s lips. “Next question, do you want me there for my sent or do you want me to help you with the pleasure part too? There is an extra bedroom so it is not a problem no matter what.” Yuuri asked.

“I think I want you to help me out again, but I´m not sure I´m ready for you to… to…” Victor couldn´t finish the sentence.

“For me to knot you?” Yuuri finished.

“Yeah.” Victor whispered his face all red.

“It´s okay. We simply aren´t there in our relationship yet.” Yuuri said. “So after Tokyo we will go to my house and I´ll help you with your heat. What are you okay with? I know you don´t have any really experience but do you normally use toys during your heat?”

“No, I never used anything to my heats but if you don’t mind I think a toy would be okay.” Victor said.

“Okay then will look at toys online when we get home.” Yuuri said.

“Oka- Wait, what? Together?!” Victor exclaimed and looked up at Yuuri with horror in his eyes.

“Yes, together. I can´t order it for you because I don´t know what you will be okay with and I doubt you can order it by yourself. You most likely won´t even know what to buy.” Yuuri answered.

“But-“ Victor tried but didn´t know what to say. Yuuri was right. He didn´t know anything about these things. “But it will be so embarrassing.”

“I know it will Victor but you don´t have to be embarrassed with me, you know.” Yuuri said and kissed Victor again.

“Yeah, okay. Let´s try then.” Victor answered.

They used the rest of the day to talk about toys and what else was okay to do during Victor´s heat. 

The box with the toys arrived shortly before they would travel to Tokyo. They would go directly from Tokyo and to Yuuri´s house. There were only a couple of days from the free skate to Victor´s heat would begin.

Before long it was time for the boys to go to Tokyo and Victor´s first competition of this season.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please tell me your opinion. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tina908


End file.
